Big daddy Jazz
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: Jazz finds out his Sparkmate Starlight has sparked him a set of troublesome twins called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. How hard can it be to raise a set of twins? Reviews and Constructive Criticisim welcomed.
1. Birth of the twins

Well all I've decided to start a new story. Hope you all like it.

**Summary-: **Jazz finds out his Sparkmate Starlight has sparked him a set of troublesome twins called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. How hard can it be to raise a set of twins?

**Big d****addy Jazz.**

**Chapter one**

**Birth of the twins.**

Jazz raced down the hall to the Medical bay, Ironhide had just informed him his Sparkmate Starlight had went into what the humans called Labour. As he stormed in Ratchet stopped him with a deadly glare. Starlight glared at her sparkmate as a wave of pain flashed over her, this kid didn't want to come out. But boy was it gonna.

"Right Starlight keep it steady." Ratchet informed as he opened up her 'womb'

"Get this kid out of my." Starlight snapped as she squeezed Jazz's hand.

"Kids."

"What." Jazz asked.

"Kids. You're having twins, two boys." Ratchet explained as he set up the delivery ports.

Starlight glared at Jazz, who grinned back, _he was having twins._ Ratchet gave the couple the all clear and Starlight began her sparking process. Jazz could have sworn his fingers just broke as she screamed, he caught a faint glimmer of a bright yellow Spark, followed minutes later by a red one. Ratchet wrapped the sparks up in a cloth and handed them over to the new and proud parents.

"Oh my there so bright. Jazz look at them their like little stars." Starlight cooed.

"Hello there. Well i know what i'm calling you my little yellow sparkling."

"Sunstreaker fits him perfectly Jazz."

"But what do we call this one. Aww look at how he sticks to his brother's side."

"What about Sideswipe." Starlight asked.

"Perfect. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"There mechanical forms are ready." Ratchet told them.

The couple grinned and made their way over to the small yellow and red forms, Ratchet opened up their spark chambers. One after the other Jazz and Starlight placed the twin sparks into each of the bodies. Optics came online and the twins stared up at their creators, identical grins appeared and they held out their arms.

"Do you know who we are?" Jazz asked.

"Creators." The yellow one replied pointing at them.

"Daddy." The red one turned to his brother. "Sunny."

"Aww he knows who his brother is." Starlight cooed.

"Cute." Jazz picked up the red bot. "Little Sideswipe."

"And little Sunstreaker." Starlight added picking up the yellow.

"It's good you two have names for them. Now you just need to introduce them to the rest of the gang." Ratchet laughed.

"Wonder how they're all going to react to a set of twins running around the place."Jazz laughed.

"Let's go find out."

The three Mechs left the med bay and headed towards the lounge where Ironhide, Prowl, Wheel Jack, Chromia, Elita One and Red Alert sat. Jazz and Starlight grinned at the Mechs as they set the twins on the ground. The two sparkling's looked at each other and started to dart around the room, Ratchet watched them carefully.

"Aww aren't they the cutest." Elita cooed.

"Primus you had twins." Ironhide gasped.

"Sweet eh. There the cutest." Jazz laughed.

The group of Mechs watched as the Twins ran around the room in opposite directions with their arms out, they suddenly crashed into each other and everyone fell silent. After a few seconds Sunstreaker and Sideswipe giggled and got up.

Ratchet shook his head.

_This isn't going to be fun._

**A/N**

**Well what did you think? Thank you Jazzbot for your help with this. You're a star.**

**RnR.**


	2. The twins checkup

OMW chapter 2 already enjoy.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 2.**

**The ****twin's**** checkup.**

It had been nearly 2 full earth weeks since the birth of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and already they had won over the hearts of many Mechs. Even their troublesome streak brought smiles to downtrodden faces.

Starlight on the other hand was a different matter, ever since she sparked her two boys her CPU and systems had gone on the fritz. Now here she was again making her way towards the medical bay for a check up with Ratchet, twins in toe.

"Aww do we have ta go." Sideswipe pouted.

"Yeah do we have ta?" Sunstreaker added.

"Yes you do, now move your aft's and get in there." Starlight ordered.

The twins giggled and darted into the room, jumping on a prepared Ratchet. Starlight smiled at the expression on his face, _it was a pity Jazz had to work today._ The twins jumped up on the medical berth and swung their feet back and forth, eye's shinning with laughter.

"Well Doc' let's get this over with." Starlight said.

"So how have two been?" Ratchet asked the twins.

"Good."

"Real good."

"Great open wide."

Ratchet checked their Vocalizer and ran scan's over their bodies, the twins giggled as he tested their reflexes. Starlight grinned proudly as they behave for her, even though she knew it wouldn't be for long.

"Starlight." Ratchet called again.

She looked up at the medic and felt something cling to her legs, she looked down and saw her boys clinging to her legs, worry etched on their every feature. She smiled at them as she bent down to their level, immediately they wrapped their arms around her.

"Mummy needs to talk to uncle Ratchet 'kay."

The twins nodded and let go, as she stood up her optics flickered and the ward started spinning. Ratchet noticed this immediately and caught her before she hit the floor. The twins immediately started crying from shock, Ratchet looked at them.

"Go find Jazz."

"Mummy." Sideswipe sobbed.

"Now."

Sunstreaker pulled his brother out of the ward and towards the brig, which they only found Prowl in. Prowl looked down at the twins and knew why they were there.

"Optimus."

The twins darted out of the room towards Optimus's office; they burst through the door and latched straight onto the legs of their father. Optimus a confused look before looking down at the twins latched onto his lieutenants legs.

"Oh while you were away Prime, Starlight sparked me some twins. These are my boys Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Jazz explained.

"Ah yes i heard congratulations." Prime replied.

"Alright boy's what's wrong." Jazz asked

"Mummy's sick. Uncle Watchet told us to come get you." Sideswipe chocked.

"Mummy collapsed." Sunstreaker added.

Jazz picked up the twins and darted out of the room, Optimus hot on his trail. They past a confused Prowl and darted into the medical bay. Ratchet looked up them, a frown across his face. Jazz put the twins in Prime's arms and knelt beside his sparkmate.

"Hi Jazz." Starlight whispered weekly.

"Babe. You alright." Jazz replied.

"Mommy." The twins called climbing up onto the berth.

"Hi babies."

"You awright." They asked.

"Mommy's going to be fine." Ratchet told them. "She needs to rest."

"Just like you two do." Jazz told them.

"Wanna stay with mummy." Sideswipe pleaded.

"Mommy need's to sleep." Sunstreaker told his brother.

Jazz looked down at his sleeping sparkmate and settled the twins beside her. He looked over at Ratchet who back grinned tiredly.

"What's wrong with her?" Jazz asked.

"My scans have just finished." Ratchet sighed.

Prime and Jazz looked at each other.

It didn't look good.

**A/N**

**Well...what do you think?**


	3. A new word

Okay it's twenty to one in the morning and i'm shattered, but i have so many idea's running through my head it's un-fragging believable.

So many plot bunnies'.

So little time.

Oh and for those who are wondering...HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION IN MY OTHER FANFIC 'S?

Off course she dies. Its pure and simple it's sitting right in front of you.

Okay i'm sorry i'm just tired.

Yawn's

But it won't be until later on.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 3.**

**A new word.**

A virus, she was infected by a virus. One ol' Ratchet couldn't cure, sure he was the best Mech on Cybertron but there something's even the best can't do. Jazz sighed and held Starlight's hand tighter; he had said she had at least a month. A month wasn't long enough she wasn't even going to see her boy's growing up. Why would someone want to take that away from them, it wasn't fair. Was he not meant to be happy, who had he pissed of this time to earn himself such a curse.

"Come on babe you got to pull through." Jazz whispered.

It had already been three months and still Starlight showed no improvement, he could see it in her armour. The shine was fading along with the connection in his spark; he wasn't going to let her go.

Not for all the money in the world.

**Outside.**

Elita and Chromia laughed as the twins pounced on Ironhide, clinging to his arms as he tried to shake them off. _Poor 'hide was not good with kid's_. Chromia grinned and walked over to him, the twins grinned and let go letting Chromia catch them.

_Did they really know there mother was __dying?_

"Pway with us." Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah come pway with us."

"Jeez Jazz must be mad. Twin's how in pit could he handle twins." Ironhide cursed.

"Language 'hide." Elita scolded.

"You said Pit." Sideswipe giggled.

"Pit, Pit, Pit, Pit." Sunstreaker sang.

_Jazz was going to kill him._

**Medical bay.**

Jazz stared at Ratchet in shock, _was he kidding._ He looked down at his Sparkmate, her optics shinning with strength. She was getting better, but how. Ah heck he didn't care, just as long as she pulled through that was enough.

"You should be up and about in a few days." Ratchet told them.

"The boy's will be over the moon." Jazz told her.

"Someone up there is listening to us." Starlight whispered.

"Too right."

"Why don't you go get them, i haven't seen them in ages." Starlight asked.

Jazz kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room, a smile plastered on his face as he passed a tired looking Prowl and Red Alert. Both whom stared at him with confused expressions. Jazz linked his arms in between Thiers and grinned.

"Starlight's going to be fine."

The two Mech's grinned at the retreating Mech and looked at each other. They wanted a spark mate. Jazz walked through the hanger door's and laughed at the sight before him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were running circles around Ironhide, while Chromia and Elita tried grabbing them.

_Wait what's that their singing._

"Pit, Pit, Pit, Pit." The twins sang as they changed directions.

"Hi Jazz." Chromia greeted.

"Alright you two knock it off." Ironhide snapped.

"You're going to the pit." Sideswipe giggled.

"Pit, Pit, Pit." Sunstreaker giggled back.

"Pit. Who in Primus's name taught them that?" Jazz asked.

Chromia and Elita pointed at Ironhide, who grinned sheepishly back at him. The twins grinned happily with their arms behind their backs, as they rocked on their heels. Jazz looked down at them,_ why were they so happy. Did they already know? _

"Sorry Jazz it just slipped out." Ironhide apologized.

"Don't matter." Jazz kneeled down in front of the twins. "You can feel her can't you?"

"Yep." Sunstreaker grinned.

"Mommy's fine." Sideswipe added.

"Mommy's not going to the pit just yet." Sideswipe said.

"Nope no pit for her." Sunstreaker added.

The twins giggled and stared up at a shock stricken Ironhide; Jazz laughed at his expression and flung an arm around him. Sunstreaker nudged Sideswipe in the arm, Sideswipe nudged him back.

Both of them tackled each other.

**A/N**

**Okay i was laughing the whole way through this at Ironhide's expression as the twins danced. So funny.**

**RnR**


	4. Finger painting good

Hey all welcome back.

Oh and VAwitch.

My apologies but my spell checker is on the fritz and won't pick up all my mistakes so i have to do it all manually. So bear with me...

Sux tlly.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Finger painting good.**

Squeals and giggles emitted from the excited twins as Starlight tickled them, spluttering coughs and laughs. Jazz grinned at the sight before him; it was amazing how quickly Starlight had recovered and how quickly the twins had just forgotten. They had finally got them into a daily routine, which was pretty hard for most parents.

Eat, play, sleep then eat, then sleep some more.

They behaved brilliantly for Starlight, but whenever it came to him. All hell broke loose. Starlight had just got called out on duty with Prowl and Hot shot, leaving Jazz with the cranky twins. Not only would they not sleep but they had managed to get hold of a whole tin of sugar.

How they had found it, Jazz had no idea.

So here he was trying to get the hyperactive twins to come down from the top shelf, which wasn't going to happen any time soon. That was until Sideswipe slipped and Jazz caught him before he hit the floor, while Sunstreaker laughed his head off.

"That's it you two are going to sleep."

"No." Sideswipe pouted.

"Wanna pway." Sunstreaker added.

Jazz sighed and grabbed the unsuspecting yellow twin by the scruff and made his way out the door, picking up an escaping Sideswipe along the way. When he came to their room he set them on the bed and turned to leave.

"Bed. Now."

And shut the door, leaving the hyperactive twins sitting in the dark

Plotting.

**Jazz's room.**

Peace, sweet relaxing peace. Anyone would of thought that the silence from the two sparkling's in the other room was deadly. But Jazz knew better, they were raised better than that. _I hope._ As he felt his system's shutting down, Jazz bade a silent goodnight to the two Sparkling's in the other room. Optics dimmed as the door opened, matched grins, matched optics.

Different paint.

**The next day.**

Jazz woke up to find two sleeping sparkling's curled up beside him, _i could of sworn i put them to bed._ He grinned and started to go back to sleep, that was until he realised what time it was.

"Frag it i'm late."

Jazz jumped up, causing a set of dazed optics to look at him confused. Before Jazz could react, two ear splitting shrieks emitted from the twin's mouths. Jazz reminded himself to never wake the twins up early again. Starlight burst into the room just as Jazz darted out; she just about caught what he said.

"Twins, feed, late."

Starlight sighed as she hushed the twins back to sleep, her CMO finally catching up to what had just happened.

_Why in pit's name was Jazz pink__ and blue_

Starlight looked down at the twins and found their finger's covered in pink paint, little dot's plastered down Sunstreaker's back. While Sideswipe bore a smiley face on his back.

_Poor Jazz._

_I'll scold them later._

**Br****ig.**

Jazz burst through the door, sending a shocked Prowl crashing to the floor. Red Alert laughed as he grumbled and picked himself of the ground. Prowl stared at Jazz for a second before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"J-Jazz." Red Alert laughed.

"Yeah yeah i know Red i'm late. Don't rub it in." Jazz snapped as he scanned the security screens.

_Maybe i'll tell him later, _Red alert thought as he left the room.

After Brig duty Jazz made his way down to the lounge, not even noticing the snicker's form the other Mechs. As he walked in Ironhide wacked a snickering Hot Shot and looked up at his friend.

"'Ey Jazz. Have ya looked in the mirror lately?" Ironhide called.

"Why. What's up?"

"Cause yer Multi-coloured mate."

Jazz gaped at the weapon specialist and looked into the clear energon dispenser, sure enough he was. With the twin's prints all over it, Jazz grinned and checked himself out.

_He didn't look to bad._

**A/N**

**Ok firstly you so have to check out LILFORMERS.**** I****t has the cutest transformers pictures ever.**

**Enjoy.**


	5. To heaven with love

Hey all hope your still with me.

Good, good.

Bet you can't guess what's going to happen in this chapter.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 5.**

**To heaven with love.**

Starlight couldn't believe what she was hearing,_ did they just say slag nor was it __Frag_ Either way she was pissed, sure pit she could handle it really wasn't all that bad. Well it was but that wasn't the point it had been her first word. But where in Primus's name had they heard the other two. Her head snapped to her sparkmate, who grinned in return. The two boys behind him grinned up at her.

"Jazz. Where did they learn those words's" Starlight asked.

"I really couldn't tell you."

"We know." The twins tuned. "Daddy said Frag then went to work because he was late."

"Yeah, yeah then uncle Ratchet said slag because something wouldn't work." Sideswipe added.

"Hee hee. You said slag. Slag, slag, slag. Mummy what does slag mean." Sunstreaker giggled.

"Yeah what's slag and Frag mean."

Starlight glared at her sparkmate, silently wishing it was Ironhide and Ratchet. When she got her hands on them, primus help her she was going to hurt them. Even wheel jack won't be able to put them back together. Come to think of it, what did they mean?

"Slag, slaggidy Frag Frag." The twins sung.

By primus it was going to be a long day.

**24 hours later.**

Starlight was pissed, very pissed. Here she was soaring down the road with Jazz by her side to go and assist Ironhide and Ratchet. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been placed in the capable hands of Elita. Chromia was un-available seeing as she was with Ironhide. Jazz nudged her sleek silver Mazda gently, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You okay babe." Jazz sounded over her radio.

"Yeah just don't like this. Something isn't right Jazz i know it." She replied.

"The boy's will be fine."

Before she could reply back, the side of the road exploded beside her. She lurched forward and transformed landing in Jazz's arms. Gun fire and battle cries sounded around them, Starlight looked up at him as he caught her mouth in his.

"Let's finish this and get back."

The two of them headed towards the battle, Jazz took to Ironhide's aid while Starlight took to Chromia's. Each of assisting as Ratchet made for rations of medical supplies, food and whatever the Frag it is they needed. Thundercracker, Quake and Skywarp howled in rage at the sudden increase of Autobot backup. Starscream swooped down and fired at the Autobots, Soundwave sent Ravage towards them as he went in search for the medical officer.

Jazz lunged as Soundwave headed in Ratchet's direction, giving Thundercracker the chance to lunge at Starlight catching her off guard. Thundercracker grabbed Starlight by the throat and slammed her against the wall, a yelp catching in her throat as he lifted her from the ground. A fist came out of nowhere as Starlight fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You okay babe." Jazz asked.

"Y-Yeah." Starlight chocked out.

_"Get away from the building. " _Ratchet sounded over the com link. "_Explosives are set. ETA __approximately__ 30 seconds."_

Jazz darted away from the building with Starlight in toe, just as Quake landed in front of her. Jazz turned to help but Starlight beckoned him on. Quake grinned at her._ If she died she was taking him with her._ Jazz turned in time to see the building explode, he felt someone pull him down as debris soared over them. The sound of the Decepticon's retreating never sounded in Jazz's ear's as he tried to feel Starlight.

"Help me with this." Ratchet called as he took towards the fallen debris.

Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia rushed to help the medic, working fast. Jazz sighed as he felt Starlight's spark flutter and fall. His spark soared as his optics picked up her colours under the debris, working fast the others pulled the debris of her as Jazz stood back. His optics failed him at the sight before him; Ratchet mumbled something he didn't hear as Ironhide steadied him.

She was dead.

**Autobot base.**

**A few hours later.**

Jazz stalked past the waiting commanders and headed straight for the medical bay, Ironhide and Chromia stopped in front of Optimus and looked at him sadly. No words were needed to understand what had happened.

"She was completely destroyed. There was not much left. "Ironhide explained.

"The building collapsed right on her, taking Quake with her. He was completely squashed." Chromia added.

**Medical bay.**

Jazz stared down and into the lifeless optics of his sparkmate; Ratchet had repaired her as much as he could on the way back to the base. But it still wasn't going to bring her back. Her spark casing had collapsed right in on her spark shattering it completely. Ratchet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and left. Now all he had to do was find a way to tell the twins their mother was dead.

_Primus let them be okay._

Jazz turned and left the medical bay, staring at her corpse was too much to bear. Jazz sighed as he walked into the lounge; Elita gave him a warm smile when he entered. His two boys were fast asleep on the couch, drawings scattering the floor beside them

"Optimus told me what had happened Jazz i'm so sorry." Elita said.

"I shouldn't of let her go i should have made her stay. But now she's dead. How am i going to tell them?" Jazz asked.

"Tell them. Mummy's gone to heaven." Elita replied leaving the room.

Jazz walked over to the sleeping forms of his boys, _boy they looked like angels._ Jazz chuckled at the thought. _ Pity they weren't_. He looked down at them and found matching optics staring up at him, in a flash Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had wrapped their tiny arms around him.

"Missed you daddy."

"Where've you been?"

"Did we make you mad daddy."

"Were real sorry."

"Real, real sorry."

"Where's mummy."

"Yeah where's mummy."

Jazz set his boy's down and looked at them sadly, their confused optics staring right back. Even though they were so young they still understood life and death. Jazz sighed again as the twins tugged on his arms.

"Mummy's gone to heaven." Sunstreaker said.

Jazz stared at the yellow twins; studying his features turning to Sideswipe he did the same. A hint of sadness was held in their optics but still there was a sign of happiness. Sideswipe touched a tear that fell from his father's eyes and threw his arms around his neck, Sunstreaker following shortly from behind.

"Mummy's gone to heaven with love." The two sparkling's chorused.

**A/N**

**Ok i seriously swear i was nearly crying through this...OMW and aren't the twins just so cute at the end.**** Saviour of my paintjob should be updated hopefully soon. Maybe tomorrow if i can get my muse to come back... Co writer where are you...I NEED YOUR HELP.****..lol**

**Oh BTW what exactly does Frag and slag mean.**

**Come on seriously i need to know...**

**No really i do.**

**RnR**


	6. Academy nightmare

OMW...i seriously can't get my spell checker to work...so if you find mistakes blame Microsoft. Lo

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Academy nightmare.**

It had been a good few years since Starlight's death and the twins were now at the age to join the Autobot Academy. Equivalent to the age of a 2 year old human child, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned up at their lieutenant of a father. Jazz grinned back as he knelt down in front of them, the twins smirked and poked him in the cheeks

"Behave you two, i really don't want to come back and collect you after a couple of hours." Jazz told them.

"We will dad."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned and walked into the school, a few of the Femme's stared as they walked past. Whispering among themselves, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned at them. Finding their classroom eventually was a simple enough task, the greeting from their teacher though was not.

"Boy's your late." The teacher snapped.

"Sorry." Sideswipe replied.

"Find your seats. My name is Ratchet i am the chief medical officer for the Autobot army it is in my charge to teach you the health and safety procedure's of and in this facility."

"Jeez this is going to be boring." Sunstreaker whispered.

"Too right, hey give me that paper." Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker politely agreed and handed the paper over to him, letting Sideswipe roll it in to a ball and chuck it across the room. Hitting a Bot at the front, Sideswipe grinned and made a paper aeroplane. The Bot in front turned and glared as the paper plane soared past him, his red and orange paint shimmered in the light.

"Cut it out." He mouthed.

"No." Sideswipe mouthed back as he chucked another one.

Ratchet turned and caught the plane in his hand, glaring at the red twin he chucked it in the bin and looked around the classroom before pointing to the door.

"Out."

Sideswipe sighed and walked out; Sunstreaker grinned and leaned back in his chair. Behind the door Sideswipe waved at his twin and started to make faces. Sunstreaker bit his tongue as he tried to hold back his laughter. Eventually he couldn't, Ratchet picked up on this and turned to look at him.

"Something funny young man."

"Sides." Sunstreaker laughed. "Door."

Ratchet stared at him not fully understanding the situation, shaking his head he turned away as his optics caught sight of the red twin at the door. Ratchet's optics narrowed as he made a beeline for the door. Sideswipe noticed this and grinned at him, making Sunstreaker laugh even harder. Ratchet sighed again as he opened the door, finding the hallway covered in paper planes, balls and what looked like pink and orange glue.

"What on Cybertron happened out here?" Ratchet snapped.

"I was bored." Sideswipe replied.

Ratchet glared at him, Sideswipe grinned sheepishly back at him as he leaned against the wall. Ratchet picked up one of the paper balls and looked at it then back at Sideswipe.

"What i want to know is where you got all this paper."

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short but i totally rushed it. Also a big shout out to Flarey phoenix who helped me with this chapter. Going to need a lot of it later on, The saviour of my paintjob is on hold at the minute as there is only a few chapters left to go and would like to get the URL posted on the last chapter. **

**So keep an eye out all.**

**RnR plz.**


	7. Important AN

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

OK...Hey all.

I'm going to be off line for a week as my laptop is going to the shop to get fixed, because the keys fell off...don't ask how or why they just did...

It wasn't my fault i swear.

Any who when i come back on i promise i'll have a whole lot of new story chapters waiting to put up ok. So be patient with me ok, you'll find my MSN address on my deviantart account.So i'll see you all real soon, keep in touch if you have any messages or anything for me talk to Flarey phoenix and she'll pass it on 2 me ok...here's her account

www. fanfiction. net /u/1025178/

hope it works just take out the spaces...

See you all real soon.

MC


	8. Doomed headmaster

Hey all...I know you're probably as shocked as i am lol...so here it is...**Big daddy Jazz.****Chapter 7****Doomed headmaster.**

"Sunny."

"Yeah Sides."

"I'm bored."

"So am i Sides."

It had been their 49th run in with the headmaster this week and putting it simply, the school was getting bored and annoyed. Not only had the headmaster suspended them twice, their lieutenant of a dad Jazz had warned them strictly no more pranks or it was separate boarding school for the both of them.

"Well fancy seeing you here." The secretary sounded as she came through the door.

"Hello Miss Andromeda." The twins chorused.

"What is it you two did this time?" Andromeda asked as she handed a small energon cube to the both of them.

"See that's just it, we didn't do anything." Sideswipe told her.

"Oh so the red painted bathroom and the paper Mache covered ceiling just appeared out of nowhere."Andromeda smiled.

"Well Sunny did the bathroom and i did the wall." Sideswipe replied without realising his mistake.

"You twit." Sunstreaker snapped as he wacked his brother around the back of the head.

"Oop's...What our art teacher says i need to practise more." Sideswipe replied.

"Yeah cause all you do is chuck things and act like an idiot." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Now boys behave will you?"Andromeda said sternly. "Oh and the headmaster will see you now."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other, it had only been the deputy headmistress Moonracer they had been to visit not the actual headmaster himself. From what they had heard he wasn't really someone you wanted to mess with.

But that didn't stop them.

"So what do you think Con or Bot.?" Sideswipe asked.

"Nah Bot all the way, i doubt they'll let a Decepticon run a school for us Autobot kids." Sunstreaker replied as he pushed open the door.

Sideswipe peeked in over his brothers shoulder and into the room, there sitting behind a large oak desk was a grey and pale green robot. A stern look was carved on his old features as he beckoned the twins in. Looking at each other again the two sparkling's edged into the room slowly and stood as far away as possible.

"_Primus he's huge." _Sideswipe gasped to his brother through a link they shared.

Something they had discovered when Sideswipe had got cornered by some rowdy older sparkling's. It turned out to be quite an experience for the both of them, even though it meant 30 laps around the pitch as punishment for beating the scrap out of them all.

Mind you for their PE teacher Chromia, anything was done.

Sunstreaker smiled slightly at his brother as he looked around the room, up on the headmasters desk was a plaque with_ Headmaster Kup _on it. Around the wall was random pictures of the headmaster with other Autobots, there was one with him, Chromia and a big black robot with his arm around the PE teacher.

"Well boys, from what the records show, you have quite the Pranking streak. It shows here on your first day Sideswipe you managed to cover the whole first floor with metallic planes and Sunstreaker you managed to take out the whole football team with a paint gun." Kup reviewed.

"Yeah." Sideswipe agreed.

"Pretty much." Sunstreaker added.

"Already you have destroyed over half of the school; you've been suspended twice and been in detention far more times than the whole school combined. You are the sons of first lieutenant Jazz of the Autobot army i would have thought you would behave more responsible than that. Not only have you showed yourselves up but you're farther as well, i'm sorry but i have no choice but to do the inevitable." Kup explained as he stood up and retrieved something from the cabinet.

"...You don't mean." Sideswipe gasped.

"...You can't." Sunstreaker added.

"We'll be killed for sure."

"Or worse." The twins looked at each other in horror and gulped.

"Boarding school."

"...Even worse."

"Separated." The twins gasped together.

"Boys you have left me and the school no choice but to expel you." Kup explained as he com linked the secretary.

_"Andromeda could you call in __Lieutenant__ Jazz for me please."_

_"Right away sir."_

**Autobot headquarters.**

"_Jazz you have a call on line one, it's Andromeda from the school."_ Prowl com linked.

"_Thanks Prowl__ man_"

Picking up the receiver Jazz blocked all other calls from the other lines as Andromeda's voice sounded in the background, flinching Jazz heard the pleas come from too terrified voices in the background.

"Yo 'Droma what's crackin'" Jazz greeted.

"Hello Lieutenant, how are you."

"Fantastic what cha calling about."

"Due to the circumstances we have had no choice but to expel them...Jazz...Hello Jazz are you still there."

"Yeah, i'm on my way up." Jazz growled.

**School.**

"We are so dead." Sideswipe mumbled.

"Here comes boarding school." Sunstreaker moaned.

"We gonna have to get the headmaster back for this." Sideswipe plotted.

"Bro you took the words right out my mouth." Sunstreaker smirked.

And so the plot begun for t he doomed headmaster.

**A/N **

**Ok i got sick waiting for my beta to come back with the copies of my other chapters so i went ahead and did this one. Sorry it's not much i haven't had much inspiration...My muse has took a huff.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**RnR.**


	9. leading the blind

Hey al...Ok so i thought i would update this a lot quicker than usual...After reading through my reviews i got a bit of inspiration.

There's an appearance from an old face.

**Big daddy Jazz.****Chapter 8.****Leading the blind.**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up in horror as their farther entered the room, the ride back home had been in stone cold silence Jazz hadn't said a word to them. They honestly didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But one thing they knew was their little plot wasn't going to happen for a long time.

"I can't believe you too got yourselves expelled. What were you thinking?" Jazz asked.

"...Um would you believe us if we said it wasn't our fault." Sideswipe chanced.

"No."

"Ok so we didn't like the school then, they were against us dad. They wanted us to do the things we did...The school commanded us." Sideswipe exaggerated.

"And i commanded ya's to BEHAVE." Jazz growled. "Was that too hard, Kup's a respected Bot and ya gave him no choice but to expellee ya's how do you think that is going to come back on me. That my own boys are a pair of terrors."

"...Uh weren't you the same dad, like i can recall you running around with a paint gun and got Hatchet covered green." Sideswipe added.

"...That's not the point, the point is..."

"No the point is dad is you can get away with having some fun and we can't, that's just not fair." Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Look you two, when ya older you'll understand, but the two of you need to learn to respect your elders. I've got a reputation to uphold boys and ya's 'ave lef' me no choice but for you two ta be home schooled." Jazz explained.

"...Uh by who." Sunstreaker asked.

"Ironhide."

"Oh pit no." Sideswipe gasped.

"Well at least it's better than boarding school" Sunstreaker shrugged.

_Or so they thought._

**Later that day.**

The twins looked up at the sound of footsteps, it had been a boring day for them and they had no tools to prank anyone with so it just left them to sit around and do nothing. Peaking round the corner their little blue optics brightened at the sight in front of them. There talking with their dad Jazz was none other than...

Kup.

"Sideswipe."

"Yeah Sunny."

"Go get the paint guns and some glue, were gonna have some fun."

"...With a tablespoon of Revenge."

"And a ball of string."

Sideswipe didn't bother asking why he jsut went and got the necessities, finding the guarded closet pretty quickly the red twin pulled out a small hook and took of the cover of the password touch pad. Taking apart a few wires he placed the casing back on and entered the open door to get the supplies.

String.

Paint

And a quick trip to their room for the guns.

While Sideswipe was away getting the supplies Sunstreaker stayed and kept and optic on their victim, that was until they came around the corner and spotted him. Putting on the best innocent face he could master Sunstreaker stood up straight and looked up at his father, smiling he held up his arms.

"And what are ya up to lil one." Jazz grinned as he picked up his son.

"Nothing Dad, i'm trying to find Sideswipe but i think i'm lost." Sunstreaker pouted as he quickly com linked his brother. _"__Swipes__ red alert stay in your room, i repeat red alert."_

"Aww, he's really close to his twin isn't he." Kup laughed.

"Yeah they can be lil' angels when they want to be, ya see that's why i didn't send them off to boarding school. I can't bear to separate 'em." Jazz explained.

"How about i help you find the other one." Kup asked.

"You no i have a good idea where he might be, ya don't mind tagging along."

"Nah lead the way."

_"Swipes to Sunny... I'm stuck."_

_"Dump the goods and hide we're heading your way."_

_"Slag it."_

_"Watch the language Sideswipe."_

_"Ah __Frag__ off Sunstreaker"_

"Ah well what'd ya know here he is safe and sound lil buddy."Jazz grinned as he put Sunstreaker down on the ground.

Planned from the start the twin's glomped each other as Jazz and Kup left the room again to do their own thing. Watching carefully as the door shut Sunstreaker let out the breath he had been holding and locked the door, while Sideswipe got out the goods and began to put together the revenge plan from hell.

**Elsewhere.**

"So jazz how have you been." Kup asked.

"Ah been better, it's Starlight's anniversary death tomorrow'." Jazz explained.

"It's been so long, she had been doing so well only to die in combat." Kup sighed.

"Da boys took it pretty well." Jazz replied. "You know ya still haven't told me why ya here."

"Well, i honestly wanted to see how you were; it's been a while since I've been up here." Kup explained.

"So why are ya here?" Jazz asked again.

"I wanted to talk to about your son Sunstreaker; he's got quite the artistic talent."

Jazz laughed as they continued down the hall, as they rounded the corner it was then things started to go wrong.

**Elsewhere.**

"Right string."

"Check"

"Paint"

"Check"

"Guns."

"Check...wait no un-check, un-check." Sideswipe gasped as he looked around for them.

"Eh we can go without them, right help me with this." Sunstreaker ordered as he tied the string around the doorway.

"Here they come...HIDE."

The twins darted up into the ceiling to hide as the door to the lounge opened; the twins stared in horror as everything went wrong. Tripping over the wire, green paint tipping from the bucket above the Mech stumbled as he slipped on the paint and wacked his head against the door frame.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared in horror as their dad Jazz lay on the ground unconscious.

**The Matrix.**

Jazz...

Jazz...

Jazz...

JAZZ.

The Autobots first lieutenant shot awake as someone shouted his name, feeling quite relieved to feel no pain in his head. It was then Jazz looked round at the occupier of the voice only to find someone he shouldn't be seeing.

"...Starlight." Jazz gasped.

"Hello Jazz. That was a nasty fall you took." Starlight grinned.

"...How...But...You...Wait am i dead?" Jazz asked.

"Yes." Jazz's mouth dropped in horror. "No i just needed to talk to you."

"What about." He asked.

"Why i died, you see Jazz i didn't actually heal. When i was younger i learnt how to shut down certain parts so others could function." Starlight explained.

"But how...Why didn't ya say anything to me."

"I didn't know how too, i actually didn't want you to worry you know i hate it when you do." Starlight replied.

"So run it by me again." He asked.

"When i first discovered what was actually wrong and found out it couldn't be cured i took it into by own hands and looked up as much as i could about it. Eventually i learnt how to shut down certain parts like i said. So when i felt how upset you were when it got really bad i shut down my weapons system and redirected the power to boost my spark a bit. Soon it came down to the fact i ad to take down most of the protective barriers around my main organs to boost my spark so i could stay alive a little longer, But then we got sent into battle and i couldn't defend myself as well as i could cause i had gotten so weak. You see Jazz i wasn't ready to leave you and the boys just yet." Starlight explained.

"Primus if Ratchet had of found out he would've off lined you himself." Jazz grinned.

"Why do you think i kept quiet...Jazz i wanted to stay alive as long as i could? But i guess in the end it was just my time to go." Starlight told him.

"The boys took it really well...Bit i guess in a way it does make sense now. You seemed so healthy yet you were taken away so quickly."

"I just couldn't hold out any longer Jazz i'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise...It aint your fault you can't prevent death. "Jazz interrupted.

"I never got to tell you i love you for the last time, it all happened so quickly." Starlight whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jazz.

"You never needed too, 'cause i already knew." Jazz replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to need to go back, can't you feel the pull." Starlight whispered.

"Yeah, i don't wanna leave you." Jazz whispered into her metallic locks.

"I'll be okay as long as i know you're still alive." Starlight told him as her voice got distant.

"You can't go, 'Star please you can't" Jazz pleaded as everything around him started to fade.

_I love you._

"JAZZ." Ratchet yelled.

Jazz shot up and stared around at his surroundings. Trying to take in what he didn't want too, Ratchet watched him carefully. Feeling the dent at the side of his head Jazz smiled as Starlight's last words echoed through his head.

"Good to see your awake Lieutenant." Ratchet said casually as he ran a final scan.

"Yeah yer twin terrors 'ave been worried sick." Ironhide sounded.

"I think it's time these too learnt how to behave."

Jazz looked up at the sound Prime's voice, there in his bosses arms were his two frightened sparkling's. Jazz smiled slightly at the sight as the twins tried to wriggle their way out Primes grip, Jazz nodded to Prime to let them go. Darting out Primes arms Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped up beside their dad and threw their tiny arms around him.

"Were sorry dad." Sunstreaker whined.

"Yeah were real sorry." Sideswipe added.

"We didn't mean to get you."

"We were aiming for Kup."

"Boys leave it, its ok. See i'm fine." Jazz laughed.

"Is mummy okay." Sideswipe asked.

"How in pits name...You know what i don't even want to know how you two know i seen her." Jazz sighed defeated.

"We just do...No point trying to understand." Sunstreaker grinned.

"So she's okay." Sideswipe asked again.

"You know what boys." Jazz smiled as he held them closer. "She's never better."

**A/N**

**OMW...6 PAGES...Now that's a chapter lol...Well what do ya think does that explain things a bit better.**

**Let me know as you...RnR.**


	10. A day of horror

Sorry for the long update everyone...Been so swamped trying to get my laptop fixed i didn't have time to write this chapter out...So here goes.

Ok i was going to leave this until later on in the story but the twins schooling with Ironhide i just COULD NOT get right, so it left me no choice but to lead it this way...Hope you like it.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 9.**

**A day of horror.**

After the misfortunate prank on their dad the twins had taken a couple a days to full proof their pranks. So in other words for two days the Mech's on the Autobot base were safe...

For now.

But that still didn't mean they weren't going to face the wrath of Ironhide the weapons specialist, though the twins were about to find out it actually wasn't that bad. Seeing as Ironhide owed Jazz a favour from when he taught them a few swear words.

All's well that ends well...Well so to speak.

"Well now it's about time you two twin terrors got 'ere." Ironhide grinned as he powered down his canon from target practise.

"Sunny."

"Yeah Sides."

"I want that gun."

Ironhide laughed at the comment while Sunstreaker shook his head and sighed, a lot of the Mech's had noticed that as the twins had grew up Sunstreaker seemed to be the more mature of the two, yet Sideswipe. Oh that devil twin, he was still the more playful of the two and once he started his brother was in it as well.

As long as he was the one planning it that is.

"Once you're old enough boys, yer might get ter hold it." Ironhide chuckled at the look of awe on Sideswipes face.

"Are we not down here for a reason or do we have to stare at you're canon all day." Sunstreaker sighed giving Sideswipe a wack.

"Well now yeah i suppose you are. I'm here to teach you self defence primus knows yer gonna need it."

"Joy." Was the yellow twin's only reply, as his brother glared at him and rubbed his arm.

**Medical bay.**

"So how do ya think the boys first day of training is going?" Jazz grinned as Ratchet checked him over one last time.

"If this doesn't kill the weapons specialist...I don't know what will." Ratchet sighed.

"Ah come on now, they aint that bad."

"Aint that bad, Jazz they nearly took you're head clean of your shoulders. One of these days there going to kill someone." Ratchet snapped as he finished his diagnostic.

"Hopefully that won't be for a while." Jazz replied.

"For your sake i hope you're right."

**Training room.**

"Now that was a piece of cake." Sideswipe grinned as he stood up.

"Sideswipe." Sunstreaker said without looking up.

"Yeah."

"Duck."

The warning came too late as the swinging bag of sand caught him on the side and knocked him off the training equipment. Yelling Sideswipe flipped slightly and landed in a crouched position, Sunstreaker sighed as he went over to check on him. Ironhide grinned as he stood back and watched the brother's argue about Sideswipe's clumsiness.

_"Ironhide to Prime."_

_"Prime here."_

_"They're better than you think, their reflexes are just like their fathers.."_

_"Thought__ as much, keep me posted on their progress i __have a__ feeling they are going to go along way."_

Closing the Comm. Link Ironhide made his way over to the twins, who looked up at him as he arrived. Grinning Sideswipe pushed past his brother and stood tall and proud in front of their trainer, grinning behind him Sunstreaker only prepared himself for the worst.

"That was a nice landing their boy, yer defiantly have yer dad's reflexes." Ironhide congratulated.

"...What...Ok i stumped." Sunstreaker spoke up as he realised it wasn't going to be as bad a she thought.

"Yer see...Now Sunshine it's your turn."

"...Don't...Call me that." Sunstreaker snapped as he walked over to the training equipment, giving Sideswipe a warning glare.

"Now yer got 3 minutes 2 seconds to beat...GO." Ironhide ordered.

Sideswipe stood back and watched as his brother moved like a pro, scaling the wall with speed and over the jagged top in seconds. Looking down at the scratches on his knee's Sideswipe couldn't wish for better competition. Passing the monkey bars 3 by 3 Sunstreaker snickered past the tight rope and swung over from the other rope. Landing gracefully he shot through the narrow cave like feature but before he climbed out, he turned to check either side to where the swinging sand bag was.

"Easy." Sunstreaker grinned as he rolled under the bag, off the ledge and landing perfectly on the ground.

"2 Minutes 58 seconds...Well done, you two still maybe sparkling's but yer just beat Blurr's best." Ironhide congratulated.

"Told ya were good." Sideswipe grinned as he jumped on his brother.

_More than you know._

"Take a break, but stay close don't wonder of the base yer hear. Now i gotta catch up with yer dear ol'dad." Ironhide suggested as the twins sped out of the room.

Tearing out the room the twins tore down the corridors to the cafeteria, pushing past the hungry Mech's they got to the front of line and looked up at the lunch fem. Bot. The white and pink bot looked down at them and smiled as she beckoned them round the corner into the kitchen.

"I hear you two boys have just started your training, how did it go." She asked as she handed them two small cubes of Energon.

"Phoenix it went brilliant, i beat Sideswipe by seconds mind you i am the best out us." Sunstreaker gloated.

"You are not, you just got lucky." Sideswipe replied as he punched his brother in the arm.

"Now boys none of that in my kitchen you hear, your mum would be dead proud of you." Phoenix replied smiling.

"Was mum really as sweet as the bots say she was." Sideswipe asked.

"She was an angel with a temper. Now go on take another one these and have fun be good now you hear." Phoenix told them as they headed out of the cafeteria.

"You know for a girl she aint half bad." Sunstreaker joked.

"Sunny your an idiot."

"No you're the idiot Sides."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"AM N-"

BOOM.

Grabbing their heads as they slouched down from the wall they hit the twins looked up in terror as red eyes blazed down on them. Grabbing his twins arm Sunstreaker hauled Sideswipe of his feet and headed straight to the safest place on the base.

"I don't think Ironhide is going to like us being in here." Sideswipe said as they shut the door to the weapons specialist gun room.

"Look he always comes here first to get ammo, he'll see us and then we'll be fine don't worry." Sunstreaker reassured.

"Okay Sunny, if you say so."

And he was right, the door opened and the twins immediately latched on to Ironhide's legs. Reaching down he picked them up and held them close as he loaded up his canons, keeping close Sunstreaker peered over their guardians shoulder and into the war. Guns raged and battle cries called, each of them enchanting the future warrior.

"I gotta set you two down for the time bein', Ol' 'hide's got some aft kicking ter do."

Setting the younglings down Ironhide powered up his canons and fired at the advancing Decepticon's. Old and new raged into the base, the fierce Megatron leading them on through in search for prey and new victims to torture. Until a certain pair of optics landed on the two sparkling's. Grinning, Starscream made towards the occupied weapons specialist and towards the frightened the younglings.

"Oh no yer don't Decepticon scum." Ironhide raged as he turned towards the Air commander.

"You think you can stop me Auto-scum." Starscream grinned as he pounced towards him.

The twins ducked as the Air commander soared over them, grabbing his brothers arm Sunstreaker hauled his twin of the floor and away from the fight. The first thing they were taught in any situation was to run, no matter what it was. Tearing down the corridors they rounded the corner and found themselves confronted by more red optic terrors, but their behind them was what frightened them the most.

"Sunny it's Phoenix." Sideswipe gasped.

The black and purple jet tossed the mangled form of their favourite lunch fem. Bot to the side as he turned his attention to the now noticeable sparkling's. His blue partner beside him grinned as he headed towards them, kicking away the head of a dead Autobot Thundercracker grabbed them before they could escape.

"Well look what we Have here 'warp a pair of sparkling's." He smirked.

"You're gonna be sorry if you don't let us go." Sunstreaker warned.

"What are you going to do midget, kick me." Thundercracker laughed as he gave the sparkling's a shake.

"You put them down." A voice sounded behind them.

The two jets turned to see the form of the Autobot's first lieutenant behind them, his blue optics blazed angrily as the twins stared hopefully back at him. Skywarp stood next to Thundercracker as Jazz made towards them. Crouching slightly the silver bot darted towards the two seekers and grabbed them by the throats as he pulled them to the ground in a silver blur. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fell to the ground as the two seekers fell as well, picking themselves up they scurried away from the battle and stayed close to the wall so they could keep an optic on their fighting father.

"Jazz you fight like a femme." Skywarp joked as he dodged a shot from the lieutenant.

"Eat metal pit spawn." Jazz growled as he jumped and caught the seeker in the jaw sending him crashing into the wall beside the twins.

"Why you little..."

Thundercracker growled as he shot the lieutenant in the shoulder, staggering slightly Jazz recomposed himself as he blocked Thundercracker's next attack. Throwing a punch Jazz caught him in the abdomen as Thundercracker caught him in the jaw. Pulling his gun out quickly Thundercracker turned and shot the lieutenant, Jazz staggered and dropped his gun as it struck in his chest. Firing another Thundercracker grinned at the twin's yell of horror. Skywarp snarled as he stood up and kicked the fallen Autobot in the stomach.

"You should have just ran when you had the chance." Skywarp snickered as he picked Jazz up by the throat.

"YOU LET HIM GO." Sunstreaker shouted.

"Shut it pip-squeak." Thundercracker yelled as he shot him in the arm.

"SUNNY." Sideswipe yelled as he held his wounded brother.

Jazz's optics flashed as he watched the shot hit his son, growling silently he ignored the warning signs as he tried to break free from Skywarp's grasp. His systems failed as his optics flashed again his sight catching sight at Thundercracker picking up the squirming twins, he felt proud when a kick from Sideswipe caught the seeker in the jaw.

"Drop him and let's go." Thundercracker ordered as he gave the red twin a violent shake.

"Sure thing bro." Skywarp replied as he dropped the Lieutenant.

Hitting the ground Jazz summoned as much strength as he could as he pushed himself up of the cold metal floor, staggering on to his feet Jazz rushed forward as the seeker brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp took off with his sons. He stopped outside the blast ridden wall and watched as his boys were taken away from him.

"DAD." He heard them call as the sound of afterburners filled the air.

Jazz growled as he ran, ignoring the red alerts going off in his head he pulled himself up onto the side of the building and scaled it to the very top. Just as he reached the top the two jets soared past him before he could leap onto them. Stopping before the ledge Jazz sighed in defeat and stared in horror as he watched them disappear. Staggering again Jazz's vision blurred as his optics flashed as he fell from the ledge of the Autobot building.

"Got yer." Ironhide's voice sounded as his feet touched the ground.

"Jazz what happened." Ratchet sounded as he came to their aid.

"T-They." Jazz shook with anger as his systems began to shut down. "They took 'em."

Grabbing the wounded lieutenant before he could hit the ground, Ironhide watched the expressions of the other Autobot's turn from worry to shock to anger to pure hatred and looks of revenge. Even though the twins were annoying and a pair of pests. They were well loved and adored by many especially by Optimus, whose facial expression was un-readable.

They would get their revenge and the twin terrors back , if it was the last thing they do.

_That's__ a promise._

**A/N**

**OMW 6 pages...I was only counting on 4...Wow I'm so proud of myself...lol**

**Well i hope you liked it...Yes i ADORE the 3 seekers but they have too be like REALLY bad for where i'm taking this. Mind you the next chapter is called Unleashed fury, which is going to be fun.**

**RnR**


	11. Unleashed fury

Hey all well I'm back...New chappie new plot...well still the same...but hey...

Enjoy.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Unleashed fury.**

Trying to keep the freshly awoken Lieutenant down had appeared to be a very hard job, just after Ratchet had performed and most successful operation to with draw the two bullets deadly close to his spark Jazz had refused to sit and rest. Every opportunity he got Jazz had rushed to get out the door and go after his twin boys, but every time failed. After what had felt like the hundredth time Jazz slouched down on the berth and glared at the CMO.

"You can glare all you want Lieutenant, you're not going." Ratchet said flatly.

"How can you just stand there and not worry what's happening to my twins." Jazz snapped.

"Because if we rush in there is a slight chance they could kill them, we need to think this through we can't put them in any more danger than they already are. Is that what you really want Jazz." Ratchet snapped back.

"...No...Primus how could i let this happen."

Ratchet didn't respond as he turned and kept an optic on the twin's vitals he had managed to pick up faintly.

**Decepticon base.**

Soundwave stared down at the un-conscious yellow sparkling; his red coloured brother was holding him close his bright blue optics shining with strength but with a hint of fear. Soundwave had picked up the remark ability of the two sparkling's. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on but that was all about to change when his diagnostic finished.

"Well Soundwave what is it, what's so special about them." Starscream asked snidely.

"Their twins, they share a spark. They may not look alike but they are identical in every single way, not just that they are the Autobot's lieutenant's sons." Soundwave replied.

"What is this i hear?" Megatron sounded from behind his Air commander.

"They are twin's sir; they belong to Jazz and that femme Starlight that was killed many years ago." Soundwave told the Decepticon leader.

"Well this has defiantly become an advantage." Megatron grinned. "Hand them to Barricade and Blackout their training starts immediately."

"Sir if i may the yellow ones needs medical attention before his training should i give it to him." Shockwave asked.

"Yes but make it quick."

With that said Megatron left the room with a smirking Starscream behind him, Sideswipe stared up at the two Decepticon's. Worry filled his optics when they advanced on his brother, pulling him closer he bit Shockwaves hand when he tried to separate them. Soundwave sighed and hauled the yellow twin away from his brother's grasp. Sideswipe turned and went to grab him until Shockwave held on to him.

"Let me go, give him back...Don't you dare hurt him." Sideswipe ranted.

"Hush little one, there is no need to be afraid." Shockwave reassured the ranting twin.

Sideswipe turned to look at him; he studied his holder for a few minutes. Taking in the look of calm and the small smile on the Decepticon's features Sideswipe relaxed slightly as he watched Soundwave fuss over his brother. Watching him take out the bullet that had lodged itself near his shoulder, Sideswipe started to let the worry disappear when he saw his Sunstreaker's optics flash.

"Told you not to worry little one." Soundwave told him as he let the squirming twin go.

"Sunny...Sunny can you hear me." Sideswipe called as he climbed up beside his brother.

"S-Sides...Where are we." Sunstreaker replied as he sat up.

"The Decepticon base...Sunny we're in pit."

"It'll be okay, I promise dad will find us and we'll be back home before you know it." Sunstreaker reassured.

"That boys will not be happening for awhile."

Looking up Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared up into the face of the ruthless murderer that was Megatron. The cold emptiness that emitted from his blood red optics was enough to chill them to the very core. The sadistic smirk that graced his cold features would give even the coldest of Assassin's the feeling of fear they never thought of.

"You either live or you die boys and frankly i don't care either way." Megatron grinned.

"You can't make us do anything." Sunstreaker told him flatly.

"Oh but i can...You see boy's...It's been 3 earthen weeks since you were brought here and guess what, you're father still hasn't arrived." Megatron grinned.

"You're lying." Sideswipe replied silently.

"As a matter of fact no I'm not, you collapsed from the speed of my seeker you're brother collapsed from the bullet wound." Megatron explained as he watched them with interest.

Before any of the twins could reply the door opened and a black Decepticon walked in, door panels came out at the back and for a slight second the twins thought it was Prowl. His red optics stared at them for a second before turning to face Megatron, who smirked wickedly back at him.

"You wanted to see me sir." The Decepticon asked.

"Yes Barricade, meet the Autobot's lieutenant's twins." Megatron replied.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sir."Soundwave told the leader.

Barricade stared at the twins, secretly he had kept in touch with his old friend Prowl. He had been told of the two sparkling's and told of their heritage. Primus only knows what they were capable of being the spawn of Jazz. The twins stared back at him; hope shone in the optics a hope that would be long forgotten in the years to come.

"You and Blackout are going to train them, keep them well disciplined i do not want them escaping." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir, you two come with me...NOW."

Sideswipe jumped at the sound of his voice, feeling Sunstreaker push him slightly he jumped down and reluctantly followed the Decepticon with his brother right behind him. Avoiding the stone cold gaze from the Decepticon leader, the twins quickly scurried out the door.

**Autobot headquarters**

"Jazz will you sit still."

"Ratchet it's been 3 earthen weeks already, i can't sit around no more." Jazz growled.

"There I'm done; now get out of my sight before i weld you to something." Ratchet growled.

"Love you two 'Doc." Jazz smirked as he rushed out of the room.

Heading towards the main gate Jazz smiled at the thought of him being reunited with his twins, darting around the corner he keyed in his pass code and proceeded to head out the main doors. Until something caught him by the neck an yanked him back.

"Now where do yer think yer goin'?" Ironhide asked.

"'Hide let go, gotta get my boys." Jazz growled.

"Not 'till we've thought this through yer here. We can't go rushing in." Ironhide told him.

"But."

"But nothing, come on Prime wants to see you."

Dragging the annoyed Lieutenant behind him, Ironhide sighed at the thought of having to wait a bit longer to rescue the two sparkling's. Feeling partially to blame for letting those two out of his sight Ironhide let go of the annoyed Lieutenant an turned to look at him.

"Go...Go get them." He told him.

"What...But why." Jazz asked completely shocked.

"I'll get Prime to send reinforcements right behind yer. Yer let me know when yer have 'em and we'll do the rest." Ironhide told him.

Jazz grinned as he turned and took off out the hanger doors and into the Cybertronian air, Ironhide grinned at the retreating Alt form. Turning he came face to face with none other than their Leader, smiling Ironhide turned to catch a glimpse of their Lieutenant.

"We had to let him go sooner or later." Optimus spoke.

"Yer no yer right as always Prime, they just better be ok."

"For Megatron's sake, i hope so."

**Decepticon base.**

Sunstreaker glared at his brother, Sideswipe wearing exactly the same one. Barricade had left them in what was the training room to think about how things were going to work, and it hadn't turned out quiet. Sideswipe had been wondering why their dad hadn't came for them yet, Sunstreaker had only said he was probably recuperating from getting shot.

Sideswipe didn't believe him.

"And I'm telling you, i don't believe you. Dad heals quickly he wouldn't let a bullet wound stop him from finding us." Sideswipe yelled.

"Then why hasn't he...It's been over 3 weeks Sides and no one has came for us, why do you think that is." Sunstreaker yelled back at him.

"I...I don't know."

"Exactly, it's because it's what Cliff Jumper says. Nobody cares, so why bother waiting. IF they actually cared then someone would have been here by now." Sunstreaker told him.

"If you're right Sunny then what do we do." Sideswipe asked.

"We do as we're told."

Sideswipe stayed silent at his brother's reply, he only looked up when the door opened and Barricade walked in with none other than Blackout with him. Sunstreaker glared hard at them as he came and stood close to his brother, Sideswipe stood behind him slightly but his gaze hardened as well.

"Time for your training to begin boys." Blackout snarled.

Walking over to one of the walls the chopper opened one of the panels pushed a few buttons and the dark tinted room lit up. In each corner were all sorts of weapons and artillery, guns lay side by side as they rose to different lengths. All sorts of weapons lay around the room, hammers to maces to pistols to canons similar to Ironhide's. The twins looked around at the room in not just awe but of shock as well.

"We're going to start you off with plastic bullets for the time being and some light targets that should start to get you're spark pulses racing." Blackout grinned.

Barricade stood back as he watched the twins carefully, not once had Prowl mentioned anything about whether they had handled guns. All he had been told was they had started self defence with Ironhide and that was it.

But in a war made world...You needed more than self defence.

Handing the twins over a 2mm pistol each, they looked at each other then back at the guns in their hands. Barricade made to say something but when Blackout moved he stayed silent. Sunstreaker stared intently at the gun checking the length, the barrel and the round. Sideswipe on the other hand stared at him like he was nuts. Looking at the own gun in his hands Sideswipe looked up at the dart boards that came down from the ceiling, a clicking sound made him turn back at his brother.

"Let's see what you can do boy's."Blackout grinned.

Sunstreaker looked over at the Decepticon chopper his gaze pausing on his brother, Sideswipe stared back trying to understand the un-emotional features on his twins face. Cocking his head to the side Sunstreaker grinned as he fired round after round of the plastic bullets, each hitting the designated bulls' eye. Sideswipe watched as each bullet left the pistol, he took note of how his brothers optics lit up slightly as each bullet hit the centre.

Sideswipe began to wonder why?

"All bulls' eye's well done." Blackout smirked. "Right red you're turn."

Sunstreaker flipped the gun over and let it drop to the floor as he turned to look at his brother, Sideswipe grinned as he felt the full weight of the pistol. Flipping the catch Sideswipe pointed and fired, getting exactly the same score as his twin. Sunstreaker nodded to him when Sideswipe fired the final shot, which did not hit the bulls' eye. The bullet caught on the corner of the target and ricocheted off, hitting the chopper in the shoulder.

"YOU SLAGGING GLITZ FREAK" Blackout roared as he stormed over to the red twin.

Raising his hand he brought it down and knocked the shocked red twin of his feet and into the wall, Sunstreaker watched his brother hit the back wall and slide to the ground. He waited for Sideswipe to move to twitch to do anything but nothing happened, growling he grabbed the first thing he saw and raised it at the chopper.

"Boy you couldn't handle that gun if you tried." Blackout laughed.

Sunstreaker studied the gun for a second taking in the detail, midnight black with silver lining running down the double barrel. Etched onto the side were the words Blackdemon, noticing how heavy the gun was told the yellow twin it was loaded. Glaring at the chopper Sunstreaker flicked the safety off and fired at the chopper catching Blackout in the chest and below his neck. Barricade rushed from the wall as he pulled the wounded Blackout away from the twin. Sunstreaker dropped the gun and rushed to his brother's side. Pushing him onto his back Sunstreaker noticed a trickle of Energon fall from his mouth, feeling the wet substance on his hand he also noticed the wound on the back of his brother's head.

"I'll kill him; I'll squash the slaggin' brat." Blackout howled as he shoved Barricade away from him.

Sunstreaker looked up in time to see Blackout bring his fist down on the yellow twin; rolling to the side Sunstreaker remembered what Ironhide had taught them.

_When un-armed, dodge._

And so he dodged, ducking another attempted blow Sunstreaker rolled and grabbed the black and silver gun he had dropped. Pulling back the switch he turned and fired shooting the Decepticon in the head. Blackout's optics widened slightly as he stumbled back and fell to the floor, Barricade immediately connected a line to Soundwave alerting him of the situation before returning one to Megatron as well. Lifting down a gun from the shelf Barricade turned and raised it at the gasping twin.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother as the tranquilizer dart caught him in the neck, optics flashing and narrowing Sunstreaker collapsed to the floor next to his brother. Dropping the gun Barricade looked up as Soundwave and Megatron entered the training room before looking back at the crumbled heaps of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

_Forgive me Prowl._

**A/N**

**OOOOOO cliffie...lol...**

**WOW ****I'm**** doing ****well**** with long chapter's so far...7 pages...I was counting on 4...again...lol**

**The situation between Barricade and Prowl will be explained in the chapters too come, mind you some of you may already guess it but h****ey what the hell...OK gun info only guessing it mind you, so yeah. Keeping it to a minimum as most of you probably won't understand half of it.**

**Name-:** Blackdemon.

**Type-:** Double Barrelled handgun

**Colour-:** Black and silver.

**Description-:** Highly effective, the Blackdemon is one of the deadliest handguns in the history of Cybertronian firearms. Holding a cartridge of 35-40 bullets per round, the Blackdemon shoots round after round in a matter of 1.5 seconds. Weighing almost nothing when un-loaded the sleek handgun is effective when it comes to quick shooting.

Full proofed against jamming the Blackdemon is an Assassins dream handgun.

The Blackdemon's creation is un-known and slowly became Sunstreaker's favourite gun.

**Only guessing, if looking for full details of the Blackdemon let me know and I'll send you the details. TAKE NOTE that the Blackdemon is a made up gun and belongs and is copyrighted to ME...**

**RnR please.**


	12. Journey of the damned

Hey all...Update's away...

Love you all and thank you so much Jen for your constant support and to my huni who I love too bits...And a big welcome back to Truth of barricade.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 11.**

**Journey of the damned.**

Jazz ran down the cliff side away from the Autobot headquarters, jumping of the edge he transformed in mid air and sped off. Even though he hadn't a clue where the Decepticon base was, he knew by his spark that he would find his boys.

Call it...Fathers instinct.

Shooting down the rest of the Cliffside Jazz shot round the corner and onto the deserted highway, with the amount of time the Decepticon's had been taken down they had always made a new base. This time though no one actually knew where it was but Primus help them whenever Jazz found them.

**Dec****e****pticon base.**

"Did you see the look on the yellow ones features?" Blackout sniggered. "He loved how that gun felt in his hands"

"Will you sit still or you're going to damage yourself even more, you're lucky you didn't lose any memory files or you're life for that matter." Soundwave scolded.

"Yeah well the kid doesn't know what hit him." Blackout snarled.

"This could be used to our advantage, you see how enraged he became when his brother was hurt" Megatron smirked.

"He would make a fine Decepticon with that rage." Shockwave replied.

"Make it happen" Megatron snarled as he stormed off and out of the room.

The voices seemed distant to Sunstreaker, all he had on his processor was the worrying thoughts of his brother. The way Sideswipe hit the wall kept playing over and over in his mind which enraged him even more, but the way that gun felt in his hand made him want to shoot that chopper again and again.

"His brother seems to be weaker than him." Soundwave commented.

"Indeed so." Barricade replied quietly as he watched the twins carefully.

"Ah he is awake."

"W-What happened...Oh great I'm still here...Where's Sideswipe." Sunstreaker asked dangerously.

"You're bucket of bolts of a brother is fine...For now." Blackout laughed threatingly.

"You know what." Sunstreaker glared. "You're a fraggin' rust bucket of a chopper."

"Why you little-

"No Blackout that is enough." Barricade snapped. "Sunstreaker you're brother need's some rest, you are to come with me for the time being."

Sunstreaker didn't get a chance to reply as Barricade grabbed him by the arm and out of the medical bay. Turning to see Shockwave leaning over his off lined brother, Sunstreaker tried to free his arm from Barricades grip. But the Decepticon only held on tighter and continued to take him down the hall and into the training room.

"Why are we back here?" he asked.

"Because you are too be trained, it is what Megatron wishes." Barricade told him as he activated the targets and the security.

The last thing he needed was to be caught in the way of one of the yellow sparkling's shots, he may not have killed the chopper but he did a decent enough damage to offline him temporarily. Sunstreaker glared at him as Barricade handed him a rifle, scoffing at the gun in his hands he dropped it to the ground and picked up the Blackdemon.

"Why even bother to protect your brother? When it is obvious you are the stronger out of the two." Barricade taunted.

"You leave Sideswipe out of this." Sunstreaker snarled at him.

"SUNNY."

The yellow sparkling turned as his brother's voice filled the air causing Barricade to grab the twin as he tried to leave the room to get to him. Sunstreaker struggled against Barricades tight hold his finger's tightening around the trigger as a shot fired and he darted out of the room. Barricade staggered back as the bullet pierced through his shoulder, ripping the bullet out Barricade chased after him.

"Kill him before he arrives."

"I would if the pit-spawn would hold still."

"It must look like the Autobot's did it."

"SUNNY." Sideswipe called again as Soundwave tried to grab him.

Sunstreaker darted into the room to see his brother climb up to the top of a cabinet to try and stay out of their reach. From where he stood he could see Energon covering his form and he soon noticed it covered the ground too. Sideswipes horrified optics landed on his brother's form and a hopeful smile graced his lips. Noticing he had let his guard down Blackout grabbed the Sideswipe before he could get away; Sunstreaker's optics narrowed at the sight of a knife in the choppers hands.

"LET HIM GO." Sunstreaker yelled.

Shockwave, Soundwave and Blackout turned to face the squirming twin's brother. A sadistic smile graced Blackout's metallic lips as he brought the knife across Sideswipes back causing him to yell out. Sunstreaker yelled along with him when he saw the pain in his brother's scared and dimly lit optics, his grip on the handgun in his hand tightened as he made towards them.

"Got you." Starscream said as he grabbed the yellow twin from behind causing him to drop the gun.

"Let...Go...Of...Me." Sunstreaker struggled.

"Let him watch his twin die." Blackout snarled as Sideswipe began to fall limp in his arms.

Sunstreaker turned his gaze upon Shockwave and Soundwave hoping to see them show the ounce of kindness they had before. But instead all he got in return was cold emotionless optics staring back at him. Through the bond they shared Sunstreaker could feel Sideswipe slip away from him, Sunstreaker grabbed a hold of Sideswipe's presence in his spark. Through their bond he sent whatever encouragement he could master, to give Sideswipe the will and determination to stay alive.

"...Please" Sideswipe begged, his voice barely a whisper.

"Let him go."

The Decepticon's in the room turned to face their leader in the doorway, Sunstreaker looked up at him in surprise before buckling out of Starscream's grip and towards the crumpled heap of his brother. Kneeling beside him on the floor he held his brother's head in his hands as he glared up at the grinning chopper.

"Put him in the cell." Megatron ordered.

"...No." Sunstreaker shouted as Barricade grabbed a hold of him and dragged him away.

He struggled endlessly against his holder as he felt Sideswipe's presence slip away, Sunstreaker bit down on Barricade's hand causing him to wince but not loosen his hold. The last thing Sunstreaker saw was Soundwave pick up his brother before the door closed and he was dragged kicking and screaming down to the brig.

"Is it wise my lord to unleash such a Demon?" Shockwave asked.

"Wise indeed Shockwave, the Autobot's will not be able to control him. He will become a danger not to just himself but to the Autobot's as well, making him the perfect advantage." Megatron replied as a crazed and gleeful look came upon his face plates.

Down in the brig Sunstreaker sat in the dark staring at the door waiting for it to open, waiting for his brother to walk in. The spark they shared felt disconnected as Sunstreaker searched through their bond to find him. To find a single bit of evidence he was still alive yet he found none, leaving him with the only solution he could come up with. Sideswipe was dead and Sunstreaker was going to get revenge on every last one of them.

**A/N**

**Yeah I know it's short but i got totally stumped on this chapter...Hope it was worth the wait.**

**For those who don't know I have a new story out called Behind the Medic, take a look at it and tell me what you think.**

**RnR**


	13. Hide and seek

Yeah i think it's about time I updated this...lol...Oh yeah...AND here's the first entrance of Starfire...lol...YAY...Things are going to get kinda confusing...lol

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Hide and Seek.**

Crouching down behind the rocks Jazz peered down at the campsite of a few Decepticon's, sneaking down over the rocks and crouching down behind one the camp tents Jazz looked around at his surroundings before something tugged at his leg. Out of instinct Jazz pulled out his gun and aimed it at the target behind him only to be peering down at a sparkling.

"What you doing mister." The sparkling asked innocently a bear clutched tightly in her arms.

Jazz stared at the femme, her optics were bright blue along with her powder blue paint running down her coating where lines of red, purple and a darker shade of blue along with the initials STS. Jazz could just see the tips of a tiny pair of wings behind her as he crouched down in front of the femme.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked.

"They call me a brat...But my brothers call me Starfire." The femme replied.

"Well Starfire I'm playing 'ide and seek with the other 'Bot's around 'ere ya think you could play too."

"I like that game sure...But that doesn't explain why your here."

_Kid's smart._

"I'm trying to find my two boys, one is red the other is yellow 'ave you seen them." Jazz asked.

"No can't say I have but I'm gonna go hide now 'Kay."

"Wait...What are you doing here anyway where are your creators."

"Dead...My brothers are with Mega-pain I'm just hiding from them...But Shh don't tell them." Starfire replied making a 'shushing' motion with her hands.

Giggling to herself the little femme rushed off around the corner leaving Jazz to his thoughts; shaking them away Jazz peeked around and saw the sparkling talking to black and red Decepticon a pitch black one sat beside him watching the sparking carefully. That was until the sparkling pointed in his direction and the Decepticon's looked over in his direction. Cursing Primus for his Luck Jazz ducked around the other side of the tent to try and lure the 'Con's away from the sparkling.

_Now I see why they call her a Brat._

"We know you're here Autobot, come out and we won't hurt you." The Red and Black Decepticon snarled.

"Maybe he's a coward Eclipse."

"Can it Snap Shot."

"...Huh...Fine I'll play your game." Jazz grinned.

Darting out of his hiding spot Jazz pounced on the one they had called Eclipse pulling out a few wires in the back of his neck in the process. The one called Snap Shot stood back a bit before bringing out his gun and firing at the Lieutenant. Jazz dodged the bullet with ease before firing a tranquilizer at the 'Con.

"The last thing I need is a Sparkling bein' petrified of me." Jazz mumbled.

"What did you do?" Starfire asked.

"I put them to sleep; now you wanna help me find my boys." Jazz asked her.

"Ok."

**Decepticon base.**

His optics on lined as the warning signs in his head stopped flashing, carefully checking his surroundings Sideswipe sat up and slowly got down from the medical berth he was on. He froze in his footsteps when he fell in front of a sleeping Ravage, carefully sidestepping around the robotic cat Sideswipe crawled up on top of the shelves and pulled of the ventilation covers carefully before crawling inside.

"Aint no way in PIT am I being caught." Sideswipe grumbled as he placed the cover back on before making his way through the vents.

"You here about the sparkling in the brig." A voice sounded below him.

"Yeah kids got issues."

"Nah its cause Ol' Soundwave has his brother on the death penalty."

"You mean the Autobot twins."

Sideswipe froze as the two Decepticon's stopped below him to talk, growling incoherently Sideswipe folded his arms under his chin and waited for them to leave. The pain in his back twinged now and again from the position he lay in. He hadn't even thought about checking it right now the only thought he had was to find his brother.

"Yeah, rumour has it that their Jazz's kids."

"That pip squeak of an Autobot has kids."

"Yeah an Autobot had kids before you Trojan."

"Don't make me shoot you Radar." Trojan snapped.

"As if you could catch me, I make Blurr look like a human snail." Radar laughed.

Mumbling under his breath Trojan walked away from the grinning Radar giving Sideswipe the chance to breathe a sigh of relief as Radar followed his partner. Kicking off the cyber rat on his cramping leg Sideswipe scurried forward as he followed his half of their twin sparks.

"You come anywhere near me with that thing and you'll regret it." Sideswipe heard his brother snarl from beneath him.

"Now come along Sunstreaker play nice and we'll let you see your brother." Megatron smirked.

Sideswipe crouched over the ventilation cover and peered down into his brother's cell, Megatron stood to the left of him while Barricade and Soundwave stood just below him. Sunstreaker glared back at them all his optics shifting slightly as Sideswipe sent him a single spark code they had set up, a quick smirk found its way to his brother's lips before he folded his arms across his chest.

"And what makes you think he's where you left him." Sunstreaker asked cockily.

"Why so cocky all of a sudden?" Megatron asked as he walked up to the sparkling.

"Because I can do this."

As Megatron went to grab the yellow twin Sunstreaker ducked out of his grasp and kicked the Decepticon in the leg before grabbing the gun that had fell from his hand. Sideswipe caught that as his cue and pounced down through the shaft and latched onto Soundwave's arm as he went to neutralize his brother.

"Why you little pit-spawn." Soundwave growled as he tried to shake the sparkling off.

Sideswipe let go of the Decepticon's arm and took his brothers hand and picked himself of the floor as the two of them darted out of the cell. Megatron glared around as his two soldiers before he straightening himself up.

"Find them and neutralize them." Megatron growled as he limped away.

Barricade and Soundwave looked at each other both suppressing the grins that were fighting their way out. Following out after the scarpering twins Barricade let the grin escape as he located their destination and the route they were taking.

"This way." Barricade told Soundwave as he led him the opposite direction.

**Elsewhere.**

Sunstreaker pulled his brother to the ground as a group of Decepticon's darted past them; Sideswipe winced as an old wound opened up. His brother noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Sideswipe grinned at him as the door to armoury opened; the two of them darted in before it could close.

"So what is it you're looking for?" Sideswipe asked as he lifted a rifle.

"It's a gun called the black demon I know it's here they wouldn't keep a gun like that in the training room it's too good." Sunstreaker replied.

"Is that it up there by any chance?"

Sunstreaker looked to where his twin pointed, sure enough placed on a high shelve was the handgun in its casing. Sunstreaker smirked as he moved to reach it climbing on top of a few crates he easily retrieved it and the two of them left with Sideswipe owning a new rifle. Each of them sneaked out quietly as they headed for the main gate...For freedom.

**Jazz.**

"Then this one time at camp I blew up half my class, Starscream say's it's cause I'm trigger happy but Skywarp says it's funny but then Thundercracker says it's cause I'm insane." Starfire giggled.

"Wait a sec...You mean to tell me Starscream is your brother along with Skywarp and Thundercracker." Jazz asked as he stopped and stared at her.

"Yeah...There the best why do you know them?" Starfire asked.

"Huh...More than you know." Jazz replied. _"Now what do I do with her."_

"There it is." Starfire explained happily.

Jazz stepped towards the edge of the cliff and stared down at the Decepticon base, the alarm lights were flashing as if signalling something was wrong. Jazz had a hard instinct knowing what the problem was naturallyhis boys were causing trouble again. Three Jets's swooped over them which made Starfire squeal with delight.

"You know you never told me what you were doing out here and not in the base." Jazz asked as he yanked her down onto the ground.

"Training, Eclipse and Snap Shot are my guardians and my trainers they were training me." Starfire explained as she tried to get out of his grip.

"But you're just a sparkling."

"I'm not a sparkling I'm a warrior just like my brothers now...let...me...GO."

Starfire screeched her last word which made one of the jets above stop and turn back, Jazz sighed as he let go of the squirming sparkling and prepared himself for Skywarp's attack. Starfire darted away from his grasp and ran over to the edge of the cliff, Jazz thought she was about to jump off until Skywarp appeared and she latched onto his leg.

"Starfire what in pit's name are you doing...Jazz." Skywarp snarled.

"What's crackin' 'Warp." Jazz greeted.

"What were you doing with my little sister?" Skywarp snarled as he pushed her behind him.

"I'm taking her somewhere safe, once I get my boys back." Jazz snarled back. "What kind of a brother puts a sparkling through training."

"The type who's trying to protect her Auto-scum."

Jazz turned and ducked as Starscream surprised him from behind Skywarp transformed and let Starfire climb into his cockpit as he took her back to the base. Starfire peered down at the fight her hands pressed against his windshield, the force of a nose dive completely ignored to her.

"Why don't you just accept you're never going to see them again?" Starscream snarled as he dodged a shot from Jazz.

"I will never accept it, I won't stop until I get 'em back and no one is gonna stand in ma way."

Jazz charged the Decepticon air commander, grabbing him by the wings the Lieutenant flipped the Decepticon over his shoulder brining him onto his back. Jazz brought his foot down on the seekers throat as he brought out his gun and aimed it at his head.

"You're lucky you're sister isn't here to watch this." Jazz growled.

"She doesn't need to be." Starscream snarled as the two of them charged each other.

**Decepticon base.**

Sunstreaker ducked another shot from Shockwave his brother lay on his other side re-loading the rifle in his hands. Cocking nit and aiming Sideswipe fried and caught Shockwave in the shoulder causing the 'Con to drop his weapon. Sideswipe grinned over at his brother as the as the two of sneaked out of their hiding spot and through the Decepticon gates.

"Finally...We can go home." Sideswipe said relieved.

"Yeah." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"What's wrong Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"Have you never actually thought about why the other Autobot's haven't come and rescued us yet?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They probably didn't want to cause us any harm."

"Then what about dad why hasn't he shown up yet." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"I-I don't know...I just don't...AH"

Blackout grabbed the un-guarded red twin from behind and brought a gun to his head, the grip on his arm made Sideswipe drop his rifle and look at Sunstreaker with pleading optics. Sunstreaker growled as he raised the handgun that he held Blackout smirked sadistically as he pushed the gun harder against Sideswipe's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you one false move and I'll blow his head clean of his shoulders." Blackout warned.

"Let him go you oversized tin can." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Now why on Cybertron would I want to do that?" Blackout laughed. "You two are not going anywhere you're going to come back to the base and serve under Megatron's command, or I blow his head off."

"Not a hope in pit."

"Sunny help." Sideswipe pleaded as Blackouts grasp went around his throat ready to rip the wires out.

"Let him go or I swear I put a bullet in your head." Sunstreaker snarled violently.

"How about no."

Blackout's finger closed on the trigger as his hand toyed with the wires on Sideswipes neck; he twisted them roughly causing the red twin to flinch from pain. Sunstreaker glared darkly at the Decepticon chopper his finger shook against the trigger of his own handgun, his brother's pain filled optics pleading with his own for a decision.

"Alright just let him go and...And I'll do whatever." Sunstreaker said as he lowered his gun.

Blackout grinned evilly as he dropped Sideswipe from his grip letting the red twin breath before he stood and ran back to his brother. Sunstreaker dropped the Black Demon handgun as he engulfed Sideswipe with a hug and held him close glaring hard at the Decepticon leader behind Blackout.

"Now this is what you are going to do, your father creator has inevitably found his way here YOU are going to turn him away and stay with us or..." Megatron stated.

"Or we'll blast your beloved brother to smithereens the first chance we get." Starscream sounded from behind as he landed.

"What of our problem Starscream." Megatron asked.

"He is on his way my lord." Starscream replied as he headed back into the base with Thundercracker.

"Good Sunstreaker you know what is you have to do...Don't make have to kill one of you." Megatron stated as Blackout grabbed Sideswipe from him.

"Let me go you bucket of bolts." Sideswipe raged as he kicked and squirmed.

"You will claim him back when you return." Megatron told Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker glared at the leader as they walked away leaving him standing there Barricade watched from afar to see if he would keep to his word. Shortly Jazz arrived battered and bruised his optics widening at the sight of Sunstreaker standing there.

"Sunny." Jazz gasped as he pulled him into a tight hug. "Your okay where's your brother, where's Sideswipe."

"He's inside being treated for wounds an Autobot caused." Sunstreaker said through gritted teeth.

"What how, is he okay." Jazz asked.

"He'll be fine no thanks to you...Maybe if you had shown up a bit later then he'd be fine and we wouldn't be in this mess." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Sunstreaker calm down I got 'ere as soon as I could."

"Really it's been about an earthen month and now you show up, I don't care okay I prefer it here. Sideswipe prefers it here and we're not leaving we're staying and there's nothing you can do to stop us...So just...Go away and leave us alone we don't need you anymore." Sunstreaker raged.

Sunstreaker pulled himself away from his father and walked away from him, Jazz watched helplessly from behind as his son walked away from him. Sunstreaker kept his optics focused on Barricade willing himself not to turn back, to keep walking to keep to his guns and for once play by the rules.

For Sideswipe sake.

**A/N**

**OMW FINALLY...After weeks of trying to** **get this chapter to go right I finally got it...Primus this took me awhile and for an apology for taking so long I made it a long chapter I hope you liked it...**

**Okay so this was my take on why Sunstreaker became a Decepticon...Because of Sideswipe to keep him safe and alive...Now if only my brother was like that I'd be happy lol.**

**So I kept it simple really**** no idea if the timescales are right but I hope they are...So I pray you enjoyed reading it.**

**Next chapter...Sunstreaker and Starfire meet for the first time and Megatron regrets his decision.**

**RnR please.**


	14. Meeting the future

**Howdy...Thanks for returning people hope your all still with me****. Oh by the way can somebody please tell me if I'm keeping Thundercracker in character I really don't know, It's the same with Megatron I really don't know how to portray him.**

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 13.**

**Meeting the future.**

Starscream wondered through the Decepticon halls Thundercracker and Skywarp close behind him, each step was placed with the authority he held as the Decepticon Air Commander. The little patter of quick footsteps behind them made him stop and turn round. Starfire screeched to a stop in front of her older the brother and looked up at him with bright optics an Angelic looking smile placed on her face plates.

"Why did you have to tell that 'Autobot' you where training." Starscream asked coldly.

"I didn't think 'Screamer I just wanted to get out of his grip when I saw 'Warp coming, I just wanted him to be quiet." Starfire explained.

"You never think." Thundercracker put in.

"I do too TC, I led him to the base where Mega-pain could carry out his plan." Starfire told them.

"How did you know about the plan?" Skywarp asked.

"I overheard him saying it too Blackout before he left the base."

"You gotta admit she's smart 'Screamer." Skywarp admitted.

"She's gonna get herself killed if Megatron still thinks she's weak." Thundercracker added.

"Look frankly Starfire I don't want to hear you're excuses okay you need to keep at your training or Megatron will kill you and we won't be able to stop him." Starscream told her.

"That's because you don't want to lose your job." Starfire mumbled before walking away from them.

Thundercracker turned to look at his older brother before going to follow after her, Skywarp held out his hand to stop him while Starscream watched her walk away. Skywarp looked between the two before looking over his shoulder at the retreating sparkling.

"She has a point Starscream we need to think something out what if she can't be as strong as Megatron wants her to be, what if keeping her here has sealed her fate and ours."

"You know what 'Warp you actually made sense." Thundercracker smirked at the youngest of the three.

"Oh shove it up your afterburners TC." Skywarp retorted.

"Pipe it you two I need to think."

With that said Starscream turned and walked away from them back to their quarters Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged glances and shrugged before following after him. Starfire on the other hand glared back at them as she walked the other way, the teddy in her arms she held closer as she walked down the corridors.

"Stupid brothers think nothing about me just their stupid jobs, Stupid Mech's." Starfire grumbled as she kicked some loose rubble.

"Hey easy where your kicking that stuff."

Starfire looked up at the occupier of the voice her optics widening at the sight of another sparkling in front of her. His yellow paint glistened in the light the scratches and the dents making him look dangerous. His own blue optics stared back at her filled with an emotion of hatred Starfire studied him carefully until something clicked.

"You're that Autobot's son." She asked.

"Yeah the names Sunstreaker, now if you don't mind I have my brother to find." Sunstreaker growled as he pushed past her.

"You're not going to find him on your own Mega-pain has him as a trophy...Stupid bolt bucket." Starfire told him.

"Where is he then I need to get him and get out." Sunstreaker told her.

"If you ask nicely I may just help you look." She replied smugly.

"I don't have time for your games I need to find my brother." Sunstreaker walked past her ignoring the smirk on her face.

"He's not down that way." Starfire sung.

Sunstreaker stopped and stared round at her a smirk playing on his own features; her blue optics sparkled with mischief as her powder blue paint shone with dignity. The initials STS where placed below the Decepticon insignia on her chest , the fine lines of red, blue and purple merged perfectly with the rest of her.

"What does STS stand for?" Sunstreaker asked as he studied her.

"Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. There my big brothers, they call them the seekers Starscream my big brother is their Air Commander." Starfire told him.

"Thundercracker he's the one who stuck us here in the first place he's the one who kidnapped us your brothers are the ones to blame for this mess I'm in." Sunstreaker snapped.

"They were only doing their jobs like they always do they never think of anybody else apart from themselves." Starfire growled before turning to walk away.

"Wait." Sunstreaker walked after her as they headed down the hall.

"I take it you want me to show you where your brother is." Starfire mumbled.

"I didn't mean to take it out on you I just want to get out of here." Sunstreaker apologised.

"The only way you're getting out of here is in a coffin."

"Brilliant so I gotta be dead to get home, Frag it I need Sideswipe."

"Come on I'll take you to him but you gotta stay with me I don't like playing on my own." Starfire told him.

"You help us stay alive and I'll stick by you for life." Sunstreaker replied holding out his hand.

"Sunstreaker you have yourself a deal." Starfire smiled shaking his hand.

"So what's your name anyway you never did tell me." Sunstreaker asked.

"The names Starfire Sunshine."

**Elsewhere.**

Jazz staggered back away from the base all emotion just drained away from him as his sons words kept playing over and over in his processor. Jazz folded his arms across his chest trying to stop his spark from breaking; he sighed and shook his head as he looked up at the sky. He barely registered the engine coming up from behind him Jazz kept walking not bothering to transform or to bring out his gun.

"Autobot, Lieutenant...JAZZ."

The lieutenant stopped and turned around slowly his optics barely registering the Decepticon in front of him. Barricade transformed and walked towards him a strange expression on his features Jazz took a step back preparing himself for anything else that was too come.

"There is something you need to know, it is not how it looks but trust me I will not let anything happen to them." Barricade told him.

"Why in slag's name should I trust you?" Jazz growled.

"Because I owe Prowl a favour for saving my life many years ago."

"Prowl...How do yer know Prowl?" Jazz asked confused.

"We grew up together before the war we were...Friends as you could put it but the war separated and changed us both look give this Chip to Prowl it will help him log into the systems where I will be able to keep you updated on the twins status." Barricade explained.

"I don't get it I don't get why he wouldn't just come back with me." Jazz mumbled.

"It goes deeper than you think but one day I assure you they will come back to you I will do my best to make sure they don't become full Decepticon's."

"That...That means a lot but how am I suppose ter trust ya."

"Trust me...Your boys do." Barricade told him before transforming and heading back to the base.

Jazz stood there for a while wondering what had just happened, he would have to get the rest of the info out of Prowl later. Right now he needed to get back to headquarters and fill the rest of the team in, but how where they going to react to what he had to tell them.

Sighing Jazz transformed and headed back to the base trying his best to stick to Sunstreaker's wishes and not turn back and drag them back with him. But how much deeper did it really go and how much was there for him to know about Jazz could only hope that Barricade was doing the right thing.

**Decepticon base.**

"You know what if you had a bit of red paint on either cheek you would look a lot better." Starfire giggled.

Megatron growled at the Sparkling who had found her way into his lap, no matter how many times he pushed her down she would crawl right back up again. Sunstreaker sat beside his brother Sideswipe not that far away from them. Sideswipe turned to look at his brother who was watching the femme with interest as she patted Megatron's head.

"Is she wise Sunny?" Sideswipe asked quietly.

"She's the seekers sister, I don't think she is sane." Sunstreaker replied.

"I like her."

"You're not the only one."

"You are really trying my patience Starfire." Megatron growled.

"Can I play with your gun?" Starfire asked as she studied the canon on his arm with interest.

"Absolutely not, I order you to get down and go continue with your training." Megatron barked.

"I can't." Starfire told him as she jumped down from his lap. "Snap Shot and Eclipse are unavailable thanks to that Mister Jazz."

The twins looked at each other and back at the grinning sparkling at the sound of their fathers name, smirking the smiled over at the femme who winked back at them and looked up at Megatron. The Decepticon leader growled as he pulled the femme's teddy out of his canon and dropped it on the ground. Starfire stared at it before leaving it discarded, she turned to look at the twins and back up at the leader who glared down at her.

"How about you leave her with us Megs?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Yeah you leave her with us and we'll keep her right we'll give her the training she needs." Sideswipe added.

"The training you will be getting will be with Barricade." Megatron growled.

"Yeah and whatever he teaches us..."

"We'll teach her." Sunstreaker said finishing his brother's sentence.

"You know that would be a good idea at least I'll be training with someone you want." Starfire added.

"Fine just stay out of my way and Starfire."

"Yeah." Starfire said as she turned back to face him.

"I'm burning your collectables." Megatron growled as he blasted the bear on the floor.

"Go ahead...Who needs a bear when I can have a gun instead." Starfire smirked as she skipped out of the room.

_"Sunny."_

_"Yeah Sides."_

_"Can we keep __her?__"_

_"Sure Sides."_

"Remind me again why I keep sparkling's on the base." Megatron asked as the three sparkling's closed the door behind them.

"Because they entertain you." Skywarp sounded as he warped beside the leader.

"Your sister is trying my patience." Megatron snarled.

"But now she has two something's to keep her occupied." Skywarp replied.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret my decision." Megatron sighed.

"All's well that ends well, is what I always say." Skywarp grinned.

"Whatever way it ends it will seal the fate of the Autobot's, dead or alive." Megatron smirked.

**A/N**

**Okay not as long as the last one but I hope you liked it.**

**More on the history with Prowl and Barricade in the next chapter so Stay tuned readers as things are about to get historical...**

**Okay I've just looked ta my stats and WOW...If you add my alerts and faves together I have 49 people that have Big daddy Jazz on Story alert and in their Favourites...Thank you everybody so much...Now...If you would all leave a nice long review that would be brilliant.**

**RnR.**


	15. Broken history

_ITALICS-:_During the flash back the words in italics will be Prowl explaining to the other Autobot's what is going on during the flashback, so don't get confused.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Broken history.**

Jazz stood in the conference room staring around at the other Autobot's; surprisingly they had taken the news quite well. But it was only a matter of time before one of the erupted and refused to listen and storm the base. That one just so happened to be Ironhide, he had refused to just sit there and let Megatron do whatever to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"I don't 'care what yer say, I aint staying 'ere and lettin' them do whatever." Ironhide snapped.

"Look frankly I'd rather go wit' 'Cade on this one, something tells me he knows what he's doin'." Jazz told the weapons specialist.

"Yer gonna trust a 'Con over yer own."

Jazz sighed as he brought out the chip Barricade had gave him Ratchet was the first one over when he caught sight of it. Grabbing it out of the Lieutenants hand the Autobot CMO studied before looking over at their Tactician.

"It looks like one of yours Prowl." Ratchet told him.

Prowl looked up from where he stood and at the device in Ratchets hand a frown forming on his features as he recognised the work. It had been many years since he had seen this type of handiwork and one he would kindly want to forget about.

"By the look on your face there seems to be something you may want to tell us." Ratchet asked.

"You would be right Ratchet, the device you hold in your hand allows us, or me per say, to tap into Decepticon base through Barricades link." Prowl replied.

"Why would he give us something like this?" Ironhide asked.

"He said he owes ya Prowl for saving his life years ago." Jazz added.

"That I did but I regret it now when I found out what he became, years ago before the war me and Barricade where acquaintances friends even. We were that close we where almost brothers we never apart, where one was the other was nearby." Prowl explained.

"Care to elaborate." Optimus asked.

"If I must."

**Flashback.**

"So you mean to tell me with this device we can hack into any network link." Prowl mused as he studied a small device.

"Yes in the very essence we can find out what is actually going on." Barricade replied.

_'The war had begun and slowly we were being dragged into it, before we had made any __decisions__ to join the good side we wanted to find out what the reason was behind the war'_

Prowl sat down as he studied the device looking up at his long term friend he suppressed a smile as he calculated the damage it could lead too. Barricade stared back at him waiting for an answer, knowing fine rightly it couldn't be good Barricade stayed patient.

"With this we could be arrested for spying and even off lined for that matter." Prowl told him.

"But we could find out what is going on, look."

Barricade took the device from his friends hand and placed it into the hand held computer, once inserted the Decepticon insignia appeared before it changed and brought up a list of things and different camera angles. Prowl stood back as one of the camera angels was off the Decepticon leader Megatron.

**"The Autobot's won't know what hit them with this weapon it will wipe them clean of the face of Cybertron" **Megatron sounded over the camera link.

**"My lord just think of the damage and the losses on the Auto-scums side, it shall be magnificent."**

**"That it will be ****Starscream that**** it will be."**

"We've got to get this information to the Autobot's." Prowl said as the link closed.

"Your right with this we can keep a lock on them and keep the Autobot's alerted." Barricade agreed.

"But what if Megatron susses out he's being spied on." Prowl asked.

"...He won't, I'll make sure of it come on we need to get this too them."

With that said Barricade removed the chip and kept it hidden as he left their 'apartment' with Prowl close behind them the two of them headed to the nearest Autobot command centre. But before they could reach it Decepticon's arrived and began firing at the citizens, Barricade screeched to halt as he dove into Prowl and brought him to the ground just as two Jets raced over them.

"Thanks their fire power is deadly." Prowl thanked as he picked himself back up.

"Come on." Barricade added.

"LOOK OUT."

The two of them turned to see an Autobot standing their just as the Jets returned and fired down on them. Barricade yelled as shots blew through his door wings Prowl shot to his aid as he dragged his friend out of danger zone.

"You two shouldn't be 'ere it's dangerous 'ere." The Autobot told them.

"Look I'm not leaving him okay." Prowl snapped.

"I'm fine okay." Barricade told him as he staggered up onto his feet. "Look somehow they know we tapped into them."

"You aren't suggesting you're staying." Prowl asked.

"Someone has to explain; maybe I can lead them to somewhere else." Barricade added.

"Look yer two need to get moving so quite yer yappin' and move it." The Autobot shouted over at them.

"Look Prowl I've got to do this I'll be back I swear." Barricade told him.

"I swear if you become one of them I want nothing to do with you." Prowl warned.

"Just trust me."

**End of Flashback.**

"So that's what you two were yappin' about." Ironhide asked.

"Yes Barricade managed to convince Megatron that he had nothing to do with it, I found out later that Barricade had decided to stay to 'make sure' that he never found out it was us. But I don't believe it Barricade stayed because he wanted to and that's it." Prowl explained.

"I was surprised as too how you managed to retrieve that information now I know how." Optimus sounded.

"By the looks of things Barricade has been upgrading this so it doesn't trigger anything like it did the last time." Prowl added.

"Maybe we should test it out." Jazz asked.

"On your heads be it I want no part of it." Prowl finished as he left the room handing the chip back to Jazz.

"I always knew he had a mischief side." Jazz grinned.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked as the Lieutenant brought out a hand held computer.

"I'm seeing if it works."

"It will be coded no doubt." Optimus told them.

"Huh you need Prowls code go figure." Ratchet snapped as he watched.

"It's a good thing I know it then." Jazz grinned as the device accepted the code.

**Decepticon base.**

Barricade grinned as lights flashed on his wrist signalling someone had signed in, he grinned wider when he had deactivated the security breach alarm systems. He knew Prowl wouldn't accept it Barricade knew Prowl would turn away and want nothing to do with it. He had understood why and one day he would make Prowl see why he did what he did.

"Hey easy no hitting the Femme."

"Oh can it Starfire it was just a nip."

"I'll can you Sideswipe if you do that again."

"Try it and see what happens." Sideswipe snapped.

"Why you little."

Starfire jumped the red twin who yelled when they hit the floor, the two of them scuttled about each trying to pin the other. Sunstreaker watched as he stood beside the Decepticon cop his optics watching his brother carefully for any more injuries. He had to admit that the Femme was entertaining and had got them out of trouble a few times with Blackout, who had no doubt tried everything to hurt him and Sideswipe.

"Ah watch the wings their sensitive." Starfire yelled.

"ENOUGH." Barricade snapped. "Starfire positions, Sideswipe Sunstreaker arm yourselves."

The three of them grumbled and took up their posts with Starfire straining to become a seeker and with Megatron's orders to turn the twins into killers Barricade had tried to actually keep them to one thing. The last thing he needed was three seekers on his head for their sister's weakness, but a least he still had the twins alive but really how much longer would Megatron put up with them.

"First steps prepare yourselves suss out your opponents ranges."

Barricade watched as Starfire crouched slightly causing the twins to do the same and move into a defensive position. Waiting for the right time Starfire pounced forward towards them aiming to pin them, the twins darted to either side and grinned as they grabbed her wings. Starfire screeched and shot round as she wacked their heads together.

A manoeuvre that was to last throughout their whole lives and hurt every time.

**A/N**

**Ok so this chapter was mainly based around Prowl and Barricade just a quick short one really, hope you enjoyed. I have no idea what's happening next I may do a time skip not quite sure yet a whole bunch of stuff to happen mainly the ****twin's**** first battle which should be interesting.**

**RNR please.**


	16. Facing the truth

Okay so this is going to be a very interesting yet short chapter hope you like it.

Sorry its short people I was a little stumped for this chapter.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 15**

**Facing the truth.**

**10**** Earthen years later.**

Years upon years had passed by and still the attempted rescue of the twins had led to failure and nearly their destruction, the Autobot's had finally decided to listen and trust Barricade. The Decepticon had kept them informed of the twin's status as the years went by, especially their vitals after they had got hurt in the last attempt to rescue them.

The camp they had been placed in fro training purposes had been raided and destroyed the twins had unfortunately got caught in the blast but had survived, but the damage had been done and the twins yet again refused to come home. Currently they where yet again in the training room but this time it was them training Starfire seeing as the twins had finished theirs and where now Decepticon warriors.

"Can we not take a break?" Starfire asked. "We've been at this for 3 solid hours."

"Alright but don't wonder of the base okay, the last thing we need is you taking another 'flight trip' and coming back near death." Sunstreaker warned.

"Sunny deal with it okay you're not Starscream."

"Wouldn't want to be...Look just be careful." Sunstreaker told the femme as she left the room.

"That girl is going to be the death of us I swear Sunny." Sideswipe grinned.

Sunstreaker glanced over at his twin and grinned, they were now the equivalent of an 18 year old teenager which meant they could get away with a lot more and be involved in a lot more as well. Nodding to his brother Sunstreaker left his brother to his training as he headed outside. Things had been okay until the three Seekers had noticed how close Starfire had been getting to him and Sideswipe. It didn't bother him what bothered him was that they thought it was more than just a friendship, but lately Sunstreaker hadn't been so sure.

"She's getting better." Thundercracker sounded from beside him.

Sunstreaker stayed silent lately he had got himself into the habit of watching her fly, every time she finished her training with him and Sideswipe she would come out and practise her flying. Slowly he had noticed just how elegant and dangerous she looked in the skies.

"So when you going to admit you like her." Thundercracker asked.

"As if I'll actually tell you." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Grudges affect your sanity."

"Shove it up your exhaust."

"HEY SUNSHINE." Starfire shouted from above them. "THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME FROM UP HERE."

"Don't try it Starfire I will get you when you come back down." Sunstreaker smirked.

"As if you could pin me." Starfire grinned as she landed.

The past 10 years had made and improvement on her as she now stood at the earthen age of a 13 year old earthen child, she was still counted as a sparkling and most defiantly acted like it. But secretly she did have a soft spot in his spark as if he was ever going to admit that to her anyway, she had gotten into the habit of jumping on his back every chance she got which Sunstreaker didn't mind as long as nobody was watching.

"ALL DECEPTICON'S REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE I REPEAT ALL DECEPTICONS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER"

Sunstreaker grumbled as Shockwaves voice sounded over the system, he hated these meetings the last one had him and Sideswipe out on a training program which nearly cost them their lives. Starfire hadn't been too pleased when she found out and refused to leave the Medical bay until they where healed, which in a way Soundwave and Shockwave didn't mind.

"How come she can get away with anything?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker approached with Thundercracker and Skywarp behind him.

"It's because she's our sister." Skywarp replied.

"Which Megatron isn't too fond about he's getting sick of her." Thundercracker added.

"I think 'Screamer is too she's not as tough as they thought she would be by now." Skywarp added.

"Where is she anyway?" Sideswipe asked.

"She's outside with Starscream finishing up, what will happen to her if she's still counted as being weak." Sunstreaker asked the two Seekers.

"Megatron will kill her."

The twins stared after the two seekers not hearing the footsteps approach behind them; Starfire watched them carefully before turning and looking up at Starscream. The Air Commander looked down at her and nodded before walking away, leaving her to her thoughts as the twins followed after Starscream. The young Femme shook her head as she turned and went back outside not wanting to be a part of the meeting at all, she never noticed the twins watch her walk away.

"You think she heard." Sideswipe said.

"All of it and I don't think she likes it." Sunstreaker told him.

"We gotta do something." Sideswipe suggested.

"Don't worry I'm working on it." Sunstreaker replied before they headed to the command centre.

**Command centre.**

"It's about time you all arrived." Megatron snapped. "As you all know the Autobot's have been silent lately but as off now they have sparked up an opportunity for us to take them down once and for all."

"How do you wish to do that my Lord?" Blackout asked.

"By using the twins as bait." Megatron grinned.

"YOU WHAT." Sideswipe screeched.

"Will you shut up?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"You heard me you two will be the ones to invade their main force by taking out their gunner, my three seekers will do the rest. But Prime is mine and as for the Lieutenant I think we've let him suffer long enough." Megatron cackled.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other as the other Decepticon's joined in on the laughing fit; Barricade caught the optic of the eldest twin and winked before grinning evilly. Sideswipe pulled on his brother's arm as he tugged on their spark.

_"I wanna go home Sunny." _Sideswipe sent.

_"Don't worry we are soon Sideswipe, soon."_ Sunstreaker replied.

**A/N**

**Okay I know it's a little short**** but was kinda stumped on this chapter, now if there is anything that I have missed that you have picked up will ya let me know as I'm kinda stumped.**

**Yes anything else you would like to see in this story let me know and I'll put in okay.**

**Thank you.**

**RnR.**


	17. Written in the stars

A/N

Keep into account Starfire is still a young sparkling and isn't that much younger than Bumblebee.

**Big daddy Jazz**

**Chapter 16**

**Written in the stars.  
**

To say he was thrilled was a complete understatement, Sideswipe was ecstatic. After pulling of a successful mission in one of the neutral cities Megatron had surprised the warrior with a gift. Yes believe it or not a gift from one of the places they had raided which had been a workshop, most of the people had evacuated so there hadn't been many deaths. Sideswipe stood in front of the Decepticon leader as he handed over the information he had found about the Autobot power supplies along from the cities leader he had killed and for his reward Megatron had gave the twin the jetpack that had been in the workshop.

For once Sideswipe actually didn't mind staying with the Decepticon's or following out orders, at least he got something out of it. Grinning like a complete idiot Sideswipe followed Barricade out of the room an out on to the air field where his brother Sunstreaker stood.

"She's getting a lot better." Sunstreaker told him as he felt Sideswipe approach.

Sideswipe followed his brother's gaze up into the skies and saw the blue femme soaring the skies, her brothers followed behind her. Starfire's main objective was to not get hit with the null ray's the three seekers had. Watching her nose dive out of Starscream's reach Starfire barrel spun past Thundercracker and nearly crashed into Skywarp. The black and purple jet smirked as he aimed his blasters at her Starfire shook her head and flipped as she dove towards the ground.

"GO AFTER HER." Starscream yelled at Skywarp.

Skywarp glared at the commander and warped beside his sister, Starfire grinned as she rolled over him and grabbed his wing as they plummeted towards the ground. Starscream and Thundercracker halted in the skies and watched as Starfire let go as they hit the ground, Skywarp hitting a lot harder.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Skywarp raged as he staggered to his feet and shook his head.

"You're just slagged 'cause I pinned you." Starfire smirked.

"Where on Cybertron did you learn to do that?" Thundercracker asked as he landed.

"By watching you three." Starfire replied.

"I was wrong about you; you're going to make a fine seeker." Starscream praised.

Starfire stood and gaped as her eldest brother retreated, Thundercracker gave her shoulder a squeeze as he followed after him. Skywarp grumbled as he warped in front of her and pointed over at his retreating brothers while his other grasped his left wing.

"They keep saying you'll KILL Shockwave before anyone else...Now I think your gonna kill me before anyone else." Skywarp raged.

"Oh come of it 'Warp why would I want to kill you?" Starfire laughed.

"I don't know...But will you please try and not crush me I do have a job to do you know."

With that said Skywarp left mumbling under his breath as he flexed out his wing Starfire laughed as he grumbled his way back into the base before she made her way over to the twins. Sideswipe grinned at her while Sunstreaker nodded, Starfire grinned when she noticed Sideswipe holding something.

"I knew he would give it to you." Starfire said to the red twin.

"Give what to whom." Sunstreaker asked.

"The jet pack that was found in that city that was destroyed, in one of the warehouses Megatron found it and for Sideswipe's good work he gave it to him." Starfire replied.

"How did you know?" Sideswipe asked flabbergasted.

"Screamer told me."

The two twins mouthed oh as they headed back inside Sideswipe halted behind when he saw Thundercracker approach. The blue seeker nodded to his sister as he came up to Sideswipe who knew what was coming.

"Megatron wants me to train you with that Jet pack you got so come on." Thundercracker ordered.

"Yippee?!?!" Sideswipe sung as he followed after him.

"You think he's happy?" Starfire asked flatly.

"Just a little, he's always had a fascination with flying maybe now he can." Sunstreaker replied as he headed back to their quarters.

"Do you mind if I hang with you for a bit I really can't be bothered going to see Soundwave for my check-up." Starfire asked.

"Sure, you could probably help me out with something anyway." Sunstreaker replied.

**Autobot base.**

After Jazz had arrived back to the basewithout the twins a lot had happened especially the arrival of a hyperactive sparkling. After the attack on one of the Cybertronian cities by the Decepticon's they had left hardly any survivors except for one. A black and yellow Sparkling who had took an immediate attraction to Optimus and Elita-1, they had found out later his name was Bumblebee and Megatron had murdered his parents

"Hey we got an incoming message from Barricade." Blaster alerted as Bumblebee bounced around the control room.

"Play it man." Jazz replied back as Ironhide and Optimus entered the room.

_"Sideswipe has a jetpack off all things Megatron gives him a jet pack."_

"That should be interesting to see." Ratchet mused from the back.

"Can it Hatchet." Jazz snapped. "What else 'Cade what about the mission."

_"From what I heard Megatron was praising him for his achievements and for the assignation of the cities leader."_

"WHAT." Jazz yelled. "You can't be serious 'Cade."

_"Sorry Jazz I am, Sunstreaker was on the other side of the city from what I heard he was the same took a few prisoners too I didn't know anything about it until I came back from patrol."_

"This can't be happening." Jazz mumbled as he sat down.

"There will be fine." Ratchet assured him. "There your twins they'll bounce right back."

_"Ratchet is right Jazz, mind you __they've picked the enemies and the friends."_

"What do you mean?"Prime asked.

_"There cautious, they __haven't__ been getting too involved and refuse point blank if they don't want to do anything unless they get something in return, Megatron is slowly beginning to not notice their 'antics' shall I say."_

"Yer mean there causing a right ruckus?" Ironhide asked.

_"Exactly the seekers have been keeping a close optic on them Thundercracker is teaching __Sideswipe__ how to use the jetpack."_

"Speaking of the seekers there's a femme there, a powder blue one the seekers are her brothers is she alright." Jazz asked.

_"Starfire, how do you know about her nobody is supposed to know about her except for the __Decepticon's?__"_

"I stumbled across her when I was on my way she was with her guardians two useless 'cons, I forget their names."

_"Eclipse and Snapshot, yes they are __completely__useless she__ wasn't meant to be discovered they were meant to keep her hidden Starscream gave them a right bashing."_

"That wouldn't surprise me." Jazz laughed.

"Who is this Starfire?" Ratchet asked Prime who shrugged in reply.

_"She has became very friendly with the twins especially Sunstreaker they are never apart."_

"That's my Sunny thanks for the info 'Cade much appreciated" Jazz thanked.

_"No problem I'll keep you informed if anything changes, Barricade out."_

"So who's this Starfire?" Ironhide asked.

"She's the seekers sister a feisty little femme I'll tell you that." Jazz explained.

"Jazz how old was that femme Starfire." Optimus asked.

"When I last saw her she was smaller than my knee why." Jazz replied.

"I'm wondering how old she is and whether or not it is safe her being with the Decepticon's." Optimus mused.

"With the Seekers for her brother what could go wrong." Jazz replied.

**Decepticon base.**

"So you mean to tell me you raided someone's house and took off with this lot." Starfire asked.

"Yeah I've always had an interest in art and when I found them it's something that would keep me busy." Sunstreaker told her as he chucked her a paint brush.

"Huh and there's me thinking you would have brought me back something." Starfire grinned as she sat down beside him.

"Right and what exactly was I going to bring you back me in a pink bow I don't think so." Sunstreaker smirked as he lent over the canvas.

"At least it's something." Starfire mumbled as she watched Sunstreaker paint.

With each brush stroke he painted a line with elegance each fading perfectly into the next one; slowly the canvas was filled with more colours than Starfire had ever seen. She watched with wide optics at the masterpiece that begun to lay out in front of her. The look of concentration on the Sunstreaker's face made her wonder where he had hidden this talent. Smiling she gripped the brush in her hand and rubbed it into the paint beside her before grinning a painting a line down the side of Sunstreaker's face.

"What in pits name are you doing?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Painting."

"Give me that brush." Sunstreaker asked as he went to grab it.

"No I want to paint...LET GO."

Starfire wriggled away from him as Sunstreaker tried to grab the paint brush out of her hand; grabbing her leg he tickled her side which caused her to start laughing. Sunstreaker smirked as Starfire wriggled to try and get out of his hold, the femme spluttered as she tried to tell him to stop. Sunstreaker laughed as she kept wriggling to try and get away, while trying to escape her leg ended up catching on Sunstreaker's arm which caused him to fall on top of her as they both began laughing.

"You are going to give me that brush now?" Sunstreaker asked as he looked down at her.

"Never." Starfire grinned.

"Then it's back to torture." Sunstreaker smirked as he started to tickled her again.

"N-No s-s-top...I-I h-hate t-that...Q-Q-uit it...S-Sunny stop." Starfire laughed.

Starfire's twisted in his hold causing her forehead to press against his as her optics locked onto his, Sunstreaker's own optics stared back at her as kept his hold on her. Starfire tilted her head slightly her lips catching against his, her optics widened in shock as Sunstreaker stared down at her. Starfire went to mouth an apology until he captivated her lips with his. Starfire lay there for a second in shock as he kissed her, eventually her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

"I've been dying to do that for ages." Sunstreaker told her as they pulled apart.

"I actually didn't think you liked me." Starfire replied.

"I do...Now give me the brush." Sunstreaker asked.

Starfire shook her head as she pushed him of her Sunstreaker watched as she dipped the brush in paint and lent over the canvas. Tracing his work she lined the brush over the starry sky he had painted and placed her own mark as she placed the brush in the water pot.

"There written in the stars." Starfire grinned.

Sunstreaker shook his head as he smirked, with the brush she had joined the stars he had placed with the brush lining them up into four words. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around him as she placed her mouth close to his before whispering what she wrote.

"Sunny and Star forever." She whispered as she kissed his smirking mouth.

**A/N**

**Well there you go...The beginning of two things...**

**Sunny and Star's relationship...and...**

** Sideswipe's jet judo with Thundercracker.**

**RNR please.**


	18. Making history

**Polyhex-: **A small city based on Cybertron, a power supply and factory based city. Polyhex is the Autobot's main supply route and holds one of the main generators that powers Iacon.

Yeah I made half of it up so deal with it...There isn't much on Polyhex in Wikki so I used my imagination and made up my own.

Enjoy.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 17**

**Making history.**

Sideswipe stared at Thundercracker then at the jetpack then back to the blue seeker, his trainer for the day. Thundercracker stared back at him a sigh escaping him at the idiotic grin on Sideswipe's features, he had thought this was going to be an easy task and now he had been proved wrong beyond belief.

"So when can I fly, like how fast can I fly, can we go now can we, can we, can we, can we?" Sideswipe babbled childishly.

"This is going to be a very long day." Thundercracker sighed as Shockwave arrived.

"UH...What's he doing here?" Sideswipe asked as he backed away slightly.

"I am here to meld that jetpack to your back now stand still this may hurt." Shockwave informed the warrior.

Sideswipe watched the Decepticon carefully as he advanced he looked up at Thundercracker who nodded in reply. Sulking Sideswipe sat on the ground with his back to the Decepticon medic, he wasn't bothered with the pain that was to follow he just wanted to fly.

"Ow...Are you done yet...Ow...Frag sake take it easy I burn easily." Sideswipe winced.

"There done...Now quit you're babbling and follow orders or your next check-up will be painful." Shockwave informed.

"I know what you're check-ups are like and dude...You kinda need to tone down the pain level your gonna kill someone you know that right." Sideswipe replied as he jumped up and down.

"Incoherent sparkling." Shockwave mumbled as he walked off.

"Now are you ready." Thundercracker asked as he activated his own after burners.

"Born ready TC." Sideswipe grinned as the jetpack activated.

"Just be careful don't go any higher if you can't handle it." Thundercracker told him.

"Chill out TC what's the worst that could happen." Sideswipe grinned.

Gaining height Sideswipe laughed until his grin faded and he lost control of the jetpack, Thundercracker sighed again as he went after him. Knowing it could only result in someone getting hurt Thundercracker transformed and shot after him. Sideswipe steadied himself as he tried to claim control of it he steadied himself out as he soared. Sideswipe gulped at the height as the jetpack chocked and shut down trying to claim control of it again Sideswipe panicked as he began to fall towards the ground. Clearing his head he used to the air to his advantage and headed for the first thing he saw.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Thundercracker snapped as Sideswipe landed on his wing.

"I WANNA DO IT AGIAN." Sideswipe grinned as he held on.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be the end of this." Thundercracker sighed.

"AW COME ON TC YOU LOVE ME REALLY." Sideswipe shouted over the noise of the Jet's engine.

Thundercracker bit back a reply as he headed back towards, Sideswipe grinned idiotically as the jetpack started back up again. Thundercracker glanced over at the smirking Skywarp glaring back at him Thundercracker followed after the flying twin only to have land on him again, but this time Sideswipe locked onto his cockpit.

"I just thought of a cool name." Sideswipe grinned as they landed again.

"You thought of a name for when you keep landing on me, this should be interesting." Thundercracker said as he stretched out the dent in his wing.

"Yeah...What do you think of Jet judo."

"I hate it."

And so started the history of Jet Judo.

**Else****where.**

Sunstreaker and Starfire laughed as they lay covered in paint as their surroundings lay forgotten, Sunstreaker turned so he was on his side looking at her Starfire grinned looking back at him as she traced her fingers down his arm.

"Who'd of thought painting would be so much fun." Starfire smiled.

"Who'd of thought it would have ended like this." Sunstreaker replied as he kissed her.

"Ok I swear TC has a problem with me I swear." Sideswipe sounded as he walked in. "Whoa am I interrupting something here."

"Yes."

"No." Starfire looked at Sunstreaker and frowned until he smirked at her.

"No you didn't we were just finishing up." Sunstreaker told his brother as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I knew you two would hook up together I knew it." Sideswipe danced.

"How'd your flying lesson go?" Starfire asked.

"I invented something." Sideswipe grinned as he explained the origin of Jet judo.

"Okay so now TC is a landing pad for you." Starfire laughed.

"Yeah he thinks it's a bad thing." Sideswipe added.

"Jet...Judo...This isn't go to end well I know it." Sunstreaker frowned.

"Oh chill bro' it's no biggy." Sideswipe smirked.

"Come on you two let's go before Mega-pain chews our heads off." Starfire grinned.

"You know for a sparkling you're quite brave." Sideswipe smirked.

"When you grow up around Decepticon's its hard not to be." Starfire replied as they left the room.

**Autobot base.**

"Optimus we've just received word of the Decepticon's plans." Jazz informed.

"Where are they heading?" Optimus asked.

"Polyhex." Jazz replied.

"Round up Blaster, Ironhide, Ratchet and Chromia we leave immediately." Optimus ordered as he left the room.

The Autobot's needed had been rounded up and they had left shortly after to head towards Polyhex, the past few years had left the city quite silent and now the Decepticon's sudden desire to attack it left them quite baffled as to why. The only thing that the city was used for was supplies for other cities; Polyhex was counted as a factory city and was now used as a refuge place for any survivors from the other cities.

_"If they claim this city we're gonna have to find another supply route"_

_"Jazz is right Optimus we need to finish this."_

_"Don't worry Ironhide we will end this."_

_"OPTIMUS LOOK OUT."_

Chromia's warning came too little too late as the incoming missile collided with the ground in front of them. Ironhide swerved as he collided into Chromia. Optimus transformed as he dodged the blasts Blaster followed suit along with Ratchet and Jazz. Ratchet shot over to check on Chromia while the rest took shelter from the oncoming attack.

"We need to get past this attack." Blaster said.

"Leave it to me." Chromia replied as Ratchet finished repairing her dents.

"Just nobody get slagged okay." Ratchet warned.

"We'll be just fine." Chromia smirked as Ironhide brought his canons.

The two trigger happy Autobot's spun out of their shelter and fired upon their attackers after locking onto them. Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus and Blaster followed out after them taking the diversion from Chromia and Ironhide as an advantage and soared right into the city. The factory lay in ruins as the survivors lay scattered on the ground; no mercy had been shown at the sight of the dead around the city. The Autobot's transformed as the rest of the Decepticon troops showed up, Jazz looked around as he saw three seekers sore the sky.

"Hey who's the other Jet?" Blaster asked.

"If I'm right I think that may be Starfire."Jazz answered.

Jazz was right the powder blue jet shifted as she nosedived towards the ground and transformed landing on top of the rundown building. Her cold gaze landed on the Autobot's as she jumped down to the two Mech's that were waiting below.

"Is that..." Jazz started as he caught sight of the two Mech's

"I think it is." Blaster added

"It can't be."

"It is Jazz it's them."

**Decepticon's.**

"Dad's here now what do we do." Sideswipe asked.

"We follow order's that's what we do." Sunstreaker replied as he cocked his gun.

"I've got a mission to do cover me while I close down this generator." Starfire snapped as she headed into the city.

**Autobot's**

"Go after them." Optimus ordered. "Blaster find Straxus take him out before he takes control for Megatron, Ironhide Chromia hold them off, Jazz your with me."

Saluting they rushed of in separate directions as they followed out orders, Optimus and Jazz headed into the city towards the generator. Gunfire sounded behind them as Thundercracker fired down at them, Jazz growled as he trained his gun onto the jet and fired clipping the seeker on the wing as he transformed and followed after Optimus.

**Decepticon's.**

"We need to take this down." Starfire snapped as she shot up on top of the building.

"Why this generator?" Sideswipe asked.

"It delivers the main power supply into Iacon it also shuts down the supply route for the Autobot's." Starfire explained.

Gunfire sounded of below as Sunstreaker reloaded his gun Sideswipe stared at him as Starfire stared down at the dead body of the security guard. A few more showed up as they tried to stop them from shutting down the generator. Sunstreaker smirked as he fired at them Sideswipe grinned as he tackled one of the guards and broke his neck. Starfire screamed in delight as the generator shut down and all process halted as the power went out closing down the supply route. She jumped down from her station and brought out a rifle and trained it at the approaching it Autobot's.

"Whoa lil' lady put the gun down." Jazz said as he approached.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe backed off a little as they caught sight of Optimus whose gaze went from them to the armed sparkling beside them. His gaze narrowed at the initials on her Optimus looked up and scanned the skies for three seekers finding them to be preoccupied with Ironhide and Chromia.

"A sparkling with a gun is not a wise thing." Optimus sounded.

"What's it too you old man." Starfire growled as she trained her gun between the two.

"Star' lower it and come on?" Sideswipe asked.

"No just think of the praises I could get if I took out one of these Auto-scum." Starfire replied.

"Then do it and come on." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Sunny, Sides ignore what Megatron has told ya's. Come back home wit' us please boys." Jazz pleaded as he stepped forward.

Jazz jumped back as Starfire fired a round at his feet, she growled as she reloaded and trained it at the Autobot leader her wings flickering slightly as she shifted from one foot to the other. Sunstreaker edged closer to her as he pulled Sideswipe back with him, away from Optimus and Jazz.

"I know you don't want to do this Starfire, you're forced to make decisions Sparkling's shouldn't have to make. You're just a child with a burden placed on your shoulders." Optimus told her.

"No I'm a Decepticon and this battle is too prove my worth." Starfire snapped.

"There is always room for one more at the Autobot base." Jazz added.

"Starfire fire and let's go." Sunstreaker snapped as he grabbed hold of Sideswipe's arm.

"Sunny let me go I wanna go home." Sideswipe mumbled.

"No...You're not your staying with me." Sunstreaker replied.

"Why though? What has Megatron threatened you with?"

"Your life." Sunstreaker said just as Starfire fired at the approaching Lieutenant.

The twins stared as Jazz staggered his hands clutching his chest from where the bullet hit, Optimus turned to him Comm. Linking Ratchet immediately who was busy repairing Blaster after his fight with Straxus, which he had lost as the Decepticon now stood on Darkmount.

_"Ratchet too Optimus I'm on my way."_

"Starfire move it." Sunstreaker snapped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Optimus looked up as the three retreated away from him a smile made its way to his lips when the Sideswipe looked back, worry etched on his face plates. He had heard what Sunstreaker had said to his brother, Optimus had heard that Megatron had threatened Sideswipe. Which meant Sunstreaker was only staying with the Decepticon's to protect his brother, but this Starfire was a different and dangerous matter.

One he would deal with the next time.

**A/N**

**Okay so it's a little twisted I used what info I could get on Wikki for Polyhex and yes in the next chapter you will see ****Percepto****r****'****s group set up a camp outside it. In the next chapter you will see Straxus defeat by Blaster but as most of you know Polyhex is still controlled by the Decepticon's.**

**RnR please.**


	19. The hardest choice

Hey all okay got a lot on my mind right now so I hope this is okay as I can't even think straight right now...Call it withdrawal symptoms.

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 19.**

**The hardest choice.**

Starfire sub spaced her rifle as she shot into the skies after her brothers a thousand thoughts raced through her processor at what had just happened. She hadn't meant to pull that trigger she hadn't meant to shoot him yet now she was more scared of what Sunstreaker was going to say than Megatron. Once she reached the base Megatron was waiting for her the others had arrived back shortly before and news had reached that they had taken control of the city yet Straxus had been killed by Blaster. She had no idea who he was anyway so she wasn't bothered what bothered her was the look on the yellow warriors face plates.

"Word has reached my ear Starfire that you shot the Autobot Jazz." Megatron said as she transformed and landed.

"Yes sir." Starfire replied.

"He still lives you did not kill him why?" Megatron asked.

"I-I don't know sir." Her brothers expressions where un-readable as she chanced a glance at them.

"You disappoint me yet again Starfire your time here is running short." Megatron told her as he turned and walked away.

The three Decepticon seekers followed after the leader the other Decepticon's following in shortly after. Starfire sighed as she followed after the twins her mouth held firmly shut as she headed down to the armoury to hand in her rifle. This was meant to be her first mission yet she failed to take down her main target, but how would the twins react if they found out Jazz was her target.

"I told you to drop the gun and leave." Sunstreaker said from behind her.

"I wasn't thinking Sunny I'm sorry." Starfire replied as she handed over her rifle.

"Look." He sighed. "I know my dad was your main target I overheard Megatron saying to your brothers about it."

"Sunny my days are numbered I can't even carry out a simple mission sure the generator got shut down but that had nothing to do with it." Starfire told him as they both left.

"Forget about it, look I'll see you later okay." Sunstreaker turned and squeezed her shoulder before kissing her.

Starfire watched him walk away as she headed the opposite direction, a figure stalking her from behind.

**Elsewhere.**

"So you just turned Magnus down from becoming a seeker." Skywarp asked.

"Yeah I don't like him he's...weird to say the least." Starscream replied.

"You're not the only one." Thundercracker added. "Look I'm going to find Starfire she needs to make up her mind on what she wants to do."

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of us." Starscream growled.

"She's still a sparkling 'Screamer." Skywarp defended.

"Makes no difference Megatron will not tolerate weakness." Starscream snapped as Thundercracker sighed and left the room.

He had always been the one in the middle even though Skywarp was younger than him; it was always Thundercracker left to pick up the pieces. Shaking his head he glanced over at a grinning Magnus, _what's he so pleased about?_

"You seen that sister of yours lately?" Magnus snickered. "Heard she was quite entertaining."

Thundercracker glared hard at him silently plotting to kill him later, the blue seeker sighed as he turned into one of the interrogation rooms. Flickering his optics to adjust them to the darkness Thundercracker flicked on the lights to a sight that horrified him.

_"TC TO 'SCREAMER AND 'WARP, GET YOUR AFT'S DOWN TO ITR 1, I FOUND STARFIRE IN A BAD WAY." _Thundercracker shouted through the Comm. Link.

**The Twins.**

"So what are we going to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're leaving pack your stuff we're getting out of this dump." Sunstreaker replied as he packed away the art supplies that scattered the room.

The scattered blotches of paint brought a smile to his face plates, he didn't want to leave her here but he had no choice. He wasn't letting Megatron keep them here like this, let him bring his army one by one they would be brought down. Sunstreaker smirked to himself as he packed his things away.

"Hope dad's okay." Sideswipe mused.

"We'll find out soon enough won't we, now we need to do this quietly we can't attract attention." Sunstreaker told him.

"What about Starfire?"

"She'll be fine."

**Medical bay.**

"Look's like an overload." Soundwave informed.

"She tried to kill herself." Skywarp gasped.

"From what she tells me that's what happened." Soundwave replied as he glanced over at the crying sparkling.

"Leave Soundwave." Starscream snarled.

"Megatron wishes her destruction." Soundwave whispered to the seekers.

"That he will get." Starscream snarled as he followed out after him.

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched her carefully before following out after them, her time was over and there was nothing they could do about it.

**A few months later.**

The twin's disappearance didn't go un-noticed by Megatron as he had sent forces out after them, a force they took out quite easily. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hadn't headed for the Autobot base straight away; they knew that would be the first place the Decepticon's would look so they headed to Iacon.

"Man I don't think we've ever been here." Sideswipe said as he dropped his Decepticon insignia down the drain.

"No we haven't, we'll be fine this place is far to protected for the 'Cons to get us." Sunstreaker replied as he chucked his Insignia.

"When can we go home Sunny I miss dad." Sideswipe asked as he hid his gun.

"Soon Siders, soon." Sunstreaker replied as they walked into the city.

A figure stood low on top of one of Iacon's towers his rifle holstered as he radioed his comrades, his gaze never leaving the backs of the red and yellow warriors. Kneeling close to the edge he watched them carefully enter the streets of Iacon.

_"Bluestreak to base."_

_"Go ahead Blue."_

_"I've found the twins what do you __want__ me to do I have a lock on them."_

_"Keep them in your sights kid, well done your first mission and you've passed it."_

_"Thanks Prowl I mean that's __brilliant__."_

_"No problem kid keep your optics on them and be careful remember your quick training with __Ironhide__, only Tranquilize if you must."_

_"Will do Prowl Bluestreak out."_

The newly instated gunner watched from his post, his blue gaze never leaving the backs of the twins. At first Bluestreak had questioned this mission because he was young but Optimus praised him for it because of his snipering skills. His mission was simple, keep the twins in his sight and protect them at all costs. But it wasn't as if they needed it they were still young too yet Bluestreak couldn't help but feel proud to be keeping an optic on the Lieutenants boys. Barricade had alerted the Autobot's of the twins escape and their first guess had been Iacon and they had been right.

"I better change my post." Bluestreak mumbled as he got up and headed out of the building.

_"Prowl to Bluestreak."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Prime says to head back with __Ironhide__ their safe now."_

_"No problem I'm on my way."_

**Twins**

"Sunny I have the feeling we're being followed." Sideswipe said as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Quit being paranoid Sides, everything is fine. Finish your Energon and come on." Sunstreaker replied as he drained his own.

**Autobot base.**

"Bluestreak just radioed in with the twin's location; there in Iacon he's on his way back now." Prowl informed.

"Are they okay?" Jazz asked from the medical berth.

"There fine their Insignia is gone so I don't know what they're doing." Prowl replied.

"Probably undercover." Ratchet added as he finished Jazz's check up.

"So I'm free to go." Jazz grinned.

"Yes just be careful, that femme has one heck of an aim she nearly killed you." Ratchet replied.

"Something tells me she wasn't aiming." Jazz mused as he left the Medical bay.

Jazz kept his thoughts to himself as he wondered what it was the twins where doing, where they still 'Cons and where they undercover for Megatron in Iacon. Jazz didn't know he had left the thought of them coming home years ago it never occurred to him no more as he was convinced they weren't. But still he waited for them like he always would they where his boys after all.

"Jazz man you okay?" Blaster asked as the Lieutenant passed him.

"Yeah Blaster I'm never better, tell Prime I'm taking a walk." Jazz told him.

"Sure thing Jazz."

Jazz grinned after the Autobot his gaze caught sight of Ironhide and Bluestreak. The kid had potential everyone saw that he was going to go a long way in the army, even becoming the best gunner they had. But only the future could decide on that.

"Hey Jazz I found them their okay." Bluestreak raced as Jazz approached.

"Yeah I heard kid well done I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Come on Blue' Prime wants ter see ya." Ironhide informed as he led the young gunner away.

"Kid's got a lot of potential." Jazz mumbled as he leaned against the door post to the base.

Things seemed to quiet to him all of a sudden but if never occurred to him to keep his guard up; he let it drop as he tilted his head down. Just a bit of peace and quiet was all he needed now, no one to bother him for just a few Astro-seconds. That was until a few rocks fell from the cliff alerting the Lieutenant, his gun was out in seconds as he scanned the area.

_"I got movement out here guys."_ Jazz radioed into the base.

"What's up Jazz?" Perceptor asked as he arrived.

"Someone is out there" Jazz informed as a few more rocks fell from the cliff in front of them.

"Hold your fire." Optimus ordered as he arrived.

The Autobot's watched as two forms showed on the horizon a few yells coming from one of them as the other hit him round the head. Jazz let his gun fall from his hand at the sight in front of him ignoring the yells or warning from his comrades Jazz rushed forward and launched himself at the two 'bots that stood there before him. Jazz glared as he wacked their heads together and stood back with his arms crossed.

"You ever do that again and I will Permantly weld you myself." Jazz threatened as the two Mech's held their heads.

"We had no choice in the matter dad." One said.

"Yeah Sunny was only doing it to protect me." Said the other.

"I know boys." Jazz sighed as he pulled Sideswipe into a hug.

"Sorry." Sunstreaker apologised.

"You did what you had to do; I don't blame you or that." Jazz replied as he pulled him into a hug, Sideswipe grinned as he jumped on them. Sunstreaker growled as Sideswipe winced from the smack he got.

"Welcome home boys." Jazz laughed.

**A/N**

**NO this isn't the end...Going to out a few more up here not too sure how this is going to go or how long it's going to be.**

**Ok so the overdose was the cover-up story Starfire gave to Soundwave so he and her brothers wouldn't find out about Magnus raping her...Read The alltrix legacies chapter 9 to understand **

**RnR please.**


	20. The order

**Dances**

**I'm on a roll.**

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 20.**

**The order.**

Jazz watched from the medical bay doors as Ratchet checked over the twin's minor injuries, the time away from the Autobot headquarters hadn't altered their feelings towards the CMO. Sunstreaker wasn't currently smirking at his brother, who was trying to escape Ratchets clutches. Ratchet on the other hand you could tell was slowly loosing whatever patience he had left.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS IF YOU DONT SIT STILL I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER." Ratchet yelled.

"No...You're gonna hurt me you're not coming anywhere near me...Sunny help?" Sideswipe replied back as he darted behind his grinning brother.

"Chill out Siders, Ol' Hatchet's not gonna hurt ya...Unless he wants to." Sunstreaker soothed as he pushed Sideswipe out from behind him.

"Yeah...Well...Still." Sideswipe stuttered as he finally let Ratchet check him over.

"What have you got to be afraid of you think I'd actually let them hurt you." Sunstreaker asked.

"As if we even would?" Jazz added from the door.

"It's just going to take a little time to get used to being back that's all." Sideswipe added.

"You're safe so that is all you two need to worry about." Ratchet soothed.

"_Somehow I think we're the only ones who are."_ Sideswipe said to his brother through the link they shared.

"_What makes you say that?" _Sunstreaker replied.

"_That girl, Starfire something tells me she's not okay."_

"_I'm sure she's fine."_

"_But what if she's not...I know you liked her Sunny."_

"_That is not the point...She can take care of herself."_

"_Or so you hope."_ Sideswipe grinned.

"_...More than you know." _



Sunstreaker nodded to his brother before retreating out of the medical bay he felt his father watching him leave. Sunstreaker grinned at him before leaving the room, shaking his head he tried to not let his thoughts wonder.

Sideswipe watched his brother leave, a mischievous smirk growing on his metallic lips, he knew his brother liked the femme they had met. But how much he really couldn't tell, with Ratchet finally giving him the all clear he dropped down of the berth and followed out after his brother.

**Decepticon base.**

"'Screamer out me down...I mean it out me down." Starfire screamed.

"You can fight all you want you were warned." Starscream said as he tightened his grip on the femme over his shoulder.

"Put me down...Starscream please put me down."

"Very well."

The Decepticons Air commander dropped the femme onto the ground; Starfire scurried to her feet and turned to face her brother. Only to be greeted by the sound of taunts coming from the other Decepticons troops. The young femme's attention turned to her brothers but was only greeted with cold glares.

"You're supposed to be my big brother." Starfire whimpered.

"I never was." Starscream replied as he walked away from her.

Starfire looked over at Thundercracker and Skywarp only to receive empty glances, the jeers and taunts from the other Mech's made the pain hurt even more. Holding back the chocking sobs that were welling up inside her Starfire turned on her heel and ran from the base. Megatron watched from behind the crowd as the femme ran from them.

"Kill her." Megatron ordered as his three coldest soldiers followed after her.

**Autobot base.**

Sunstreaker stood and looked out from the watch tower of the Autobot Headquarters, his own thoughts plaguing his processor. His darkened gold optics stared out at the surroundings before him, his gaze holding over in the direction of the Decepticon base. Sideswipe came up behind his brother and patted him on the back as he settled against the wall beside him.

"I know your worried about her." He asked his twin.

"She can handle herself." Sunstreaker replied.

"What if this time she can't and does actually need our help." Sideswipe questioned.

Sunstreaker remained silent as a memory flashed in front of him, paint scattered everywhere moans echoing in his Audio receptors. To others it would seem like a fantasy but to him it was real and he 

didn't want to let it go. But yet he had no choice, it was his brother or her and naturally he chose his brother.

"Something wrong Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"I think you may be right about Star'." Sunstreaker replied to his brother.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just call it a feeling." Sunstreaker said as he turned and left the watch tower.

**Elsewhere.**

Starfire had stopped running her heaters where too hot to allow her to transform and fly, even though she had no idea where she was going. Her thoughts were telling her to go to the Autobot's but with who she was related to and with what had happened it was a definite no, no. Suddenly losing her footing Starfire tripped and fell over the small ledge her wing tip catching on the metal surface and snapping.

"DAMNIT." She yelled as the pain soared down through her back.

She sat there as everything began to mount up on her, her tears suddenly starting to fall. With the twins departure and her brothers disowning her and now completely homeless she had nothing left to lean on. She was just another sparkling lost and alone on the planet Cybertron, gathering herself up she stood and hugged herself. Placing one foot in front of the other she continued her walk heading in the one place she hoped would give her some safety.

Iacon.

**Autobot headquarters.**

"So let me get this straight, we've only just got back and now you want us to go out on patrol in Iacon."

"Yes Sunstreaker that is exactly what I'm asking."

"But prime you could at least let us rest a bit."

"No Sideswipe the sooner you get into your duties the better." Optimus replied to the red twin.

"I'm not bothered really I'm a little bored." Sunstreaker yawned.

"You know what Sunny." Sideswipe asked.

"What."

"You're weird."

"I blame you."

"ENOUGH." Prowl shouted. "You two have been given orders and will accompany myself and Ironhide to Iacon is that understood."



"Yes Prowl." The twins chorused.

"Good now move it." Prowl ordered as the twins obeyed and left.

"I have a funny feeling that is going to be the only time they are going to listen to you." Optimus smiled.

"Then it shall be most humouring." Prowl replied.

"Indeed."

**Iacon.**

Starfire pressed herself against the wall and held her goods close to her as she prayed nobody saw her. Slowly she peered around the corner and saw her chasers were gone, smiling she slid to the ground and opened her hands. Two Energon cubes sat in her hands glowing hauntingly back at her, she consumed them within seconds. Wiping her mouth Starfire stood only to find someone grabbing her from behind, a hand covered her mouth before she could scream.

"You are such an easy target to find." A voice snarled in her Audio receptors.

"Drag her back here will you Eclipse." Another sounded, one Starfire recognised.

"Hold your wingtips Magnus; I'm having first go with her." Eclipse retorted back.

"Neither of you are." A third voice sounded. "I'm having first dibs."

"You're such a party pooper Shadow." Magnus joked.

Starfire trembled in her captive's arms as she knew what was coming her optics pleading with the Alleyways exit that somebody saw her. But nobody passed as she was dragged further into the alleyway, her old trainers hand trailed down her side. Twiddling with the wires underneath her plating Eclipse grinned as Starfire trembled.

"Count this as payback for helping that Auto-scum Jazz years ago." Eclipse snarled.

"I can't take this move and we'll tag team her." Shadow groaned.

"Now this I'm going to enjoy." Magnus cackled.

The jet smirked as he raised his foot and brought it down on her other wing, snapping it in half Starfire screamed just as Shadow's mouth closed over her own. Eclipse held her arms pinned behind her back as Magnus kept his foot on her broken wing. Starfire shut of her optics as a few silent tears fell her own sense shutting off as she sent out a single wave length cry to anyone who heard.

**Elsewhere.**

The four Autobot's entered into Iacon city, Cybertrons main capital. Transforming at the gateway, Ironhide, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe each made their way into the city. The twins kept watch at the back as Ironhide and Prowl followed on ahead. Sideswipe looked around at the citizens that filled the city wondering if they what actually went on outside Iacon's walls.



"Here Sunny do you think the Mech's and Femme's here know about the battles that are happening outside these walls." Sideswipe asked.

"I'm sure they do Siders now come on." Sunstreaker replied as he picked up his pace.

If there was one thing the red twin noticed it was that Iacon's citizens greeted the Autobot's in a cheery manner. Smiling and waving as they passed by the four Autobot's, Sideswipe grinned and waved back at one of them only to be greeted by a whack across the back of his head by his brother.

"Don't wave at them you idiot, how do you know there not Enemies?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"You have nothing to worry about you two Iacon is neutral and is pretty friendly to anyone who obeys their law." Prowl explained.

"You see Sunny we're perfectly...What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked as his brother's gaze narrowed.

Sunstreaker merely nodded in the direction behind his brother, Prowl and Ironhide followed the yellow twins gaze. Up ahead three figures bearing the Decepticon insignia walked ahead of the four Autobot's. Sunstreaker growled silently as he recognised them he made to head towards them only to have Ironhide grab him.

"Yer can't start any war's here boy, s'against Iacon Law." Ironhide warned.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hold up I'm picking up something." Prowl mumbled as he held a hand against his head.

"What ya picking up Prowl." Ironhide asked the tactician.

"It's a signal, a faint one at that too this way."

Prowl dropped his hand and headed in the directions the three Decepticons had been in, being careful to not make himself look hostile the tactician nodded to Ironhide who followed after the three Decepticons. Sideswipe placed a hand over his brother's chest to stop him as he pointed to the ground. Sunstreaker looked down to find the path spotted with Energon and broken armour, tearing his attention away from it he stared down into the alleyway beside him.

"In here." Sunstreaker said to his brother.

Checking they weren't being watched the two twins headed into the alleyway and noticed a trail of Energon. Following the trail they noticed broken pieces of armour lined the ground along with a wing tip. Sideswipe cringed at the sight of the rest of the wing not far off, not paying attention to where he was going he crashed into his brother.

"Sunny what the slag why'd you..."

Sideswipe didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw why his brother had stopped, the sight before him almost making him puke. Armour destroyed, wires ripped and Energon leaking the form before them was almost un-recognisable. With her wings completely destroyed and her body mangled Starfire coughed painfully before falling in a heap to the ground.

**A/N**

**Yes I left it there I got stumped after that last line so I hope you understand...Things change quite a bit in the next chapter along with a few rules getting broken and Iacon's Neutrality getting blown out the window.**


	21. Jazz to the rescue

**I'm mean I know...**

**Okay answer me this...Does having twins on the brain 24/7 make me a bit of a lunatic...Cause if so be thankful...There inspiring me...**

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 21.**

**Jazz to the rescue.**

"_Prowl to Optimus, come in Optimus."_

"_Prime here what's wrong Prowl."_

"_We have Decepticons in Iacon their actions have became hostile immediate back-up is required."_

"_I am on my way hold your position."_

Optimus cut the link to his Tactician and turned his attention to his Lieutenant, Jazz stared back at him. The grin that had been on the Lieutenants face plates had disappeared and replaced with a more serious look. Already knowing the order that was to follow Jazz stood and left the room with Optimus right behind him, while Jazz continued on to Iacon Optimus retrieved Bluestreak and headed towards the city as well.

"_What's going on Sir?"_ Bluestreak asked through the Comm. Link.

"_Decepticons have infiltrated Iacon and their actions have become hostile." _ Optimus replied to the young gunner.

"_Do you think Bumblebee will be alright with us gone?"_

"_Ratchet is still there with him he will be fine."_

"_Did you hear anything about the twins?" _ Jazz interrupted.

"_No Lieutenant...I have not."_

Optimus pulled to a stop outside Iacon, already smoke was billowing from inside and the citizens were running in a blind panic. What used to be seen as a friendly and welcoming city was now a city of complete and utter terror. Already hundreds of citizens lined the destroyed streets of Iacon, many of them mangled beyond recognition.

"Optimus." A voice sounded ahead of them.

The three of them looked up as the form of Sideswipe headed towards them, his brother was no were in sight. Jazz thought against the worse as he went to greet his son, only to then notice the Energon stains on his armour.

"Sideswipe...What happened." Jazz asked.

"That femme...Starfire...She's hurt...Bad...Where's Ratchet." Sideswipe gasped.



"But...What is she doin' all the way out 'ere." Jazz mumbled.

"I don't know but Sunny's trying to keep her online but it's not working...Look come see for yourself."

"Jazz go with him, me and Bluestreak will catch up with Prowl and Ironhide." Optimus ordered as Sideswipe ran off.

Jazz nodded and followed after his 'Son' while Optimus and Bluestreak headed towards Prowl and Ironhide's destination. Out of instinct Bluestreak immediately brought out his rifle and loaded it while still managing to keep up with the Autobot leader. As they entered further into the city the destruction only became worse, buildings lay in ruins. Citizens that managed to stay alive had came back to collect the dead but some were still wary about where they stood.

For good reason to, a few of Iacon's population stepped into the more destroyed area only to regret it seconds later. Out of nowhere missiles appeared and destroyed the few that had ventured forward as if a trap had been triggered.

"Bluestreak climb up to the top of the building and see what you can find." Optimus ordered.

"Off course sir."

Obeying as always the young gunner towered his way to the most stable building nearest to him and looked out further into the city. Below him a small mechanism moved before flashing red, cursing Bluestreak quickly cocked his rifle and fired at the missile that soared towards him.

"_Bluestreak report."_ Optimus Comm'd in.

"_It looks like the Decepticons have set up a heat device; it locks on a heated source and fires missiles upon it."_ Bluestreak replied.

"_Are you able to take it out?"_

"_With a bit of luck yes."_

"_Good luck then."_

"_Thank you sir."_

Closing the link Bluestreak stepped back and homed in on the device through his sniper scope, grinning playful the young gunner locked and loaded his rifle before firing two shots. One to disable the device and the other to shatter it completely. Cheering in triumph Bluestreak holstered his rifle before jumping down from the building.

"You're going to make a fine soldier." Optimus complimented.

"Thank you sir." Blue' replied.

"Let's go see how the others are fairing."



Nodding in agreement Bluestreak followed behind Optimus towards Prowl and Ironhide, closer they got until eventually spotting them dealing with six Decepticons. Three of them they recognised as being Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker but the other three they didn't know.

"Sir, do you think the seekers are here to collect their sister." Bluestreak asked.

"Strangely enough I don't think so." Optimus replied.

"Why do you think that sir?"

"I'm not quite sure. Take up your post Bluestreak this could get messy."

**Elsewhere.**

"What happened to her?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know...Three 'Cons left this alleyway so I think they had something to do with it." Sideswipe answered.

"How bad is it?"

"Frankly we need Ratchet...Her main frames wires have been severely damaged and the basics I learnt in 'First aid' aren't working." Sunstreaker said quietly.

"Look we need to get her back to the base..."

"What about Iacon?" Sideswipe asked.

"Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Blue' will manage okay you two get her back to the base." Jazz ordered.

"Sunny what do you think."

Sunstreaker didn't reply as he stood up, his face plates were hard as he turned and left the alleyway. Sideswipe and Jazz watched after the yellow Mech as he walked away, Jazz ran a quick scan on the femmes form. Finding her to be in a safe statis lock Sideswipe picked her up and followed after his brother.

"Something ain't right" Jazz mumbled.

"He's too quiet." Sideswipe added.

"...I think you're right come on they may need our help."

Gathering up Starfires form Sideswipe and Jazz followed after Sunstreaker and headed towards the fray. Jazz radioed into the base for Ratchets aid in case they didn't make it back in time to the base, as to which Ratchet reluctantly agreed.

"What did Ratchet say?" Sideswipe asked.

"He can't get here in time someone has to go back to the base." Replied Jazz.



"Well Sunshine's out of the question seeing as well...HE'S NOT HERE." Sideswipe yelled.

"Look so far Siders you're the only who knows what your brothers like so stay with him."

"But what about you?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'll take Star' here back to the base just keep things under control."

Jazz transformed and allowed Sideswipe to put the unusually small Starfire in his back seat, revving his engine Jazz tore down the alleyway and out of Iacon city. Sideswipe watched him go before shaking his head and heading into the battle that was at hand.

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm sick at the minute and couldn't get this chapter to go where I wanted it to, so I hope it's okay for you all...**

**Go check out my Deviantart page as well if you haven't already**

**MC**


	22. Things unseen

**Big daddy Jazz**

**Chapter 22.**

**Things unseen.**

Jazz raced back towards the Autobot base, yelling through the com link to have the gates open. His scanners continued to stay on the mangled femme inside him. His scanners told him she was slowly shutting down and Jazz flew over the cliff and right into the gates of the Autobot base. Ignoring the angry yells from the Autobot's that jumped out his way Jazz tore down the hallways towards the medical bay. Ratchet stood there waiting for him and as Jazz opened his door the CMO took the femme out and began doing what he did best. The first lieutenant transformed as he stood back, his spark aching from the coldness he had seen in his son's optics.

Back in the battle field Sideswipe watched as his brother tore into the Decepticon's, his hands covered in energon. The red twin side stepped to the right as his brother chucked a mangled head in his direction. Shaking his head Sideswipe grinned as his scanners picked up a Decepticon behind him, in a flash the red devil sub-spaced a rifle and blew a hole in the enemies' chest plates. Turning he shared a quick grin with his brother before the pair of them jumped the rest of the Decepticons.

"I dare say they'd make some mighty fine warriors." Ironhide chuckled as his canons erupted into the new enemy arrivals.

"Jazz will be so proud." Prowl grumbled.

"Uh...Guys...Incoming." Bluestreak warned.

"PRIME." Megatron roared.

"This day just got a whole lot better." Ironhide grinned as he turned on the enemy.

"Bluestreak take up your post, take down those fliers." Prowl ordered.

The newly instated gunner nodded before giving a quick salute and took off, scaling the side of a destroyed building. Bluestreak readied his rifle and shaking away the small fears he raised his rifle and fired. Prowl watched carefully as the Decepticon jets tried to find the sniper, it didn't take long before Starscream pegged him. Prowl growled inwardly as he readied his own gun and turned it onto the Air commander. His systems locked onto the jet and he fired, Prowl grinned as the shot caught the Jet in the wing.

"_Thanks Prowl." _ Bluestreak com linked.

"_Don't mention it, take down those Jets and watch out for Skywarp."_

Closing the link Prowl turned to Ironhide's aid as his optics kept a close watch on the twins; the pair of them both where un-marked. The Tacticians optic turned to Optimus as he faced off with Megatron, it didn't take long before the Decepticon leader retreated. This did not sit well with Starscream as he screeched at Megatron who in his own words calmly told the Jet to shut up before shooting him.

**Autobot base.**

Jazz jumped to his feet as his systems shot back online, Ratchet laughed as he watched the Lieutenant put his gun away. Jazz grinned sheepishly before his expression turned serious causing the CMO to lead him towards the unconscious femme. Jazz immediately noticed the femme's condition had improved miraculously.

"Good ol' Ratch' can fix anythin'" Jazz cheered.

"She's a Decepticon Lieutenant." Ratcheted frowned.

"Nah, I doubt she is. The girls way too sweet and if she is then why was she abandoned and mangled in Iacon."

"You know who did this to her."

"Yea' a couple o' Decepticon's, now last time I checked they don't kill their own unless given orders too. As far as I'm aware she's still a sparkling." Jazz explained.

"Just about, from what I've picked up she's a small bit younger than Bumblebee but not by much." Ratchet added.

"Is she gonna be okay, my boys seem to off taken a liking to her 'specially Sunstreaker." Jazz asked.

"Yes, with a good recharge she should be fine, physically anyway." Ratchet replied.

"Meanin' wha' exactly."

"Mentally may be a different matter, she's still young and trauma like this could cause problems."

"Ya mean the kid's gonna be scarred fer life." Jazz gaped.

"Probably, but more along the lines it could change who she is completely." Ratchet added, silencing the Lieutenant.

Back in the city Sunstreaker dropped the headless Decepticon he held in his hands and turned to face his brother. Sideswipe stared back at him as Skywarp glared darkly holding onto the red Mech tightly, a gun pressed roughly against his head. Sunstreaker's optics darkened and with a simple tilt of his head his gun was out and the seeker clutched his damaged wing in pain. With the tip completely blown off Skywarp howled with rage before he warped beside Thundercracker. The blue seeker glanced at his companion's wing before yelling for Starscream and darting towards the twins.

"LEAVE THEM." Megatron raged as he staggered away from Optimus Prime.

"Let me guess you're calling for another retreat." Starscream screeched.

The Decepticon leader ignored his second in command and took the skies with his loyal soldiers closely behind him. Thundercracker turned and pulled Skywarp into the air just as Starscream flew over to his aid. The Autobot's watched as the enemy retreated back to their base, defeated.

"Let's head back, sooner the better." Sideswipe said.

"Gonna need a cleanup crew 'ere."Ironhide motioned to Prowl.

"Already on it, they will be in here ETA 11 minutes. Let us get back to base and get a rest."

Short and abrupt replies followed before each of the Autobot's transformed and headed back. Optimus watched them leave before he turned his head to the skies, blotches of energon stained his hands. The Autobot leader hated that he had to fight his brother but he had no other choice to continue protecting Cybertron. With a small sigh the leader transformed and left the city to head home.

"_Sunny you okay?"_ Sideswipe asked over the com link.

"_Just peachy Siders."_ Was the yellow ones reply.

"_Do you think 'Star will be okay?"_

"_Why are you asking me, I'm not a doctor?"_

"_Oh don't pretend you don't still like her, I know you still do."_

Sideswipe received no reply and he could only watch as his brother sped up and left the group. Ironhide closely fell behind the yellow Lamborghini and gave it a small nudge of warning to stay under control. With an inward sigh Sideswipe sped up after his brother as the Autobot base appeared on the horizon.

**A/N**

**Hey thanks for reading, sorry its short had a massive block. Well as it states on MC's front page these fanfiction's have been taken over by her cousin. For more information check out her front page.**

**Only two more chapter's left I'm afraid.**

**Reviews will be so inspirational right now.**


	23. It started with a painting

**Big daddy Jazz**

**Chapter 23.**

**It started with a painting.**

Sunstreaker placed the paintbrush against his cheek and tapped it as he studied the canvas before him. He frowned slightly before dipping the brush into the water and slowly dabbed it into the brown paint. He smiled as the brush flew over the green and into the blue, small lines soon met with bigger ones as he joined the painting's tree's with lake. Behind him the gentle breeze cooled his systems as someone approached him.

"You shouldn't be up."

"I was annoying Ratchet so he kicked me out."

Sunstreaker grinned as he sat down the brush and turned to face the new arrival. Turning he saw Starfire standing there with one arm holding the other in a very sheepish manner. Her blue optics glistened as Cybertrons sun light hit them. He frowned when he stills saw a few dents in her armour. The equivalent of two months had passed since Starfire had been brought to the Autobot base and so far she had healed perfectly. But that still didn't stop him from remaining by her side; countless times Ratchet had kicked him out after finding he had snuck in to stay with her. Nobody but Sideswipe knew and that was how Sunstreaker wanted it to stay. It wasn't until Starfire had wrapped her arms around him one night did he realise he still liked her or as his dad had explained to him, loved her. Off course he hadn't told her yet.

"You should add a little more green; bring out the spring in the painting." Starfire mumbled softly.

"Oh really, how about I ignore that and you go back to the medical bay." Sunstreaker replied.

"Fine, whatever."

Sunstreaker shook his head as he watched her go, he turned back to his painting and just as she had suggested added more green. Smiling he remembered how she had felt in his arms that night and his thoughts went back to the first night they had shared together. Just like today it had started with a painting. Shaking his head Sunstreaker sub-spaced his painting and his tools before heading back to the base.

**Medical bay.**

"I don't care if you find me annoying; you are not leaving this Medical bay until I see fit to let you leave." Ratchet raged.

Starfire glared at the chief Medical Officer as he stormed away from her, sure she did lie about him kicking her out. So far she was sick to death of this place and wanted to be out with the other Autobot's. Namely a certain yellow Mech. Sunstreaker had been there when she had first woke up and frankly she had decided that was what she wanted to see every time she came online.

"You look a little lonely Star'" Jazz sounded from the doorway.

"Oh thank Primus you're here, I'm so damn bored and lonely." Starfire sighed.

"I hear ya snuck out earlier." Jazz grinned.

"I needed some air; fresh air is good for you." Starfire explained making sure Ratchet heard the last part.

"I don't care, you're staying put." Ratchet replied shortly.

"Get me out of here, please."

"Sorry Kiddo no can do. Still no more news on you and Sunshine." Jazz asked.

"I talked to him today outside but he just blew me off."

"He'll come around Star' don't you worry, I'll have a little word with him when I see him. We can't have someone else stealing his femme now." Jazz joked.

"Come on Jazz you know that's never going to work, he doesn't even like me. All we are going to be is just friends." Starfire replied.

"Ya never know kiddo. Look I gotta get back to my shift I'll see ya later okay." Jazz said.

"Yeah, bye."

Starfire leaned back against the medical berth and sighed as she watched Jazz leave, she watched as Ironhide and Chromia walked past the open doors. Chromia turned back and waved at her before heading back after Ironhide. Starfire's small smile faded as she realised she may not get that kind of love.

**Jazz**

The Lieutenant glided across the floor as he winked at a couple of passing femmes, he grinned as he heard the giggle behind them. Naturally he was a spark breaker but he was still a good guy and as all the femme's knew he was looking for a femme of his own. Thus leading to a dozen love letters being left for him. Jazz laughed as he remembered the last letter kindly saying the femme would die for him. Now off course he would never let that happen in the first place, but when he had actually talked to her she turned out pretty damn decent. Yet he still didn't know her name.

"Ah Jazz there you are." Prowl sounded from behind.

"Sup Prowler."

"How many time have I told you not to call me that, the amount of femme's I have had calling me by that name is humiliating." Prowl snapped.

"At least there talking to ya."

"Just keep walking."

"So what did ya want Prowl." Jazz said.

"There seems to be a few problems between the other Autobot's and your sons. Apparently they believe Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are Decepticons and Starfire is a spy." Prowl explained.

"Somehow that don't even surprise me man." Jazz replied.

"I thought as much, just try and keep your sparklings under control." Said Prowl.

"Heh, their not sparkling's anymore." Jazz laughed.

Before Prowl to comment a crash sounded behind them causing them to turn round just as a shout of anger erupted throughout the base. Prowl and Jazz shared a glance and started to walk towards the yell until a yellow figure darted round the corner and headed towards them. His small door wings fluttered behind him as Bumblebee made a mad dash away from the angry Mech.

"Pray tell where do you think you're going?" Prowl asked as he grabbed Bumblebee by the arm as he attempted to pass.

"Come one Prowl let me pass please." Bumblebee pleaded as his optics watered up.

"You should know that look stopped working stellar cycles ago." Prowl said.

"So what ya do this time 'Bee." Jazz laughed.

"I wanted to see the new femme so I snuck in and kinda caused a mess trying to be quiet now Ratchets is gonna offline me." Bumblebee explained as he looked behind him for any sign of the Medic.

"Nah Ratch' won't hurt ya, he's a gentle soul." Jazz laughed.

"Yeah in his recharge cycle maybe, event then I fear for those in his dream cycles." Bumblebee replied darkly.

"YOU!!" Ratchet sounded behind them.

"Frag gotta go."

Bumblebee pulled his arm out of Prowls grip and darted away from them, Ratchet growled as he pulled out a wrench and chucked it after him. A loud clang was heard down the hallway before a crash sounded as Bumblebee hit the floor followed by a yelp of pain.

"I don't care how old he is; nobody sneaks into my Medical bay and wrecks it." Ratchet growled before turning away.

"I kinda feel for Star' sitting in there." Jazz mumbled quietly as Ratchet walked away.

"Feel sorry for me, my check-up is now." Prowl replied before following after the CMO.

Jazz laughed at the look in the tactician's optics, normally Prowl and Ratchet got along famously. But whenever the Chief Medical Officer was in a bad mood, the Tactician was normally the first to feel the brunt of it. Folding his arms across his chassis the Lieutenant grinned as his music kicked in, he 

tapped his foot before he continued his stroll down the corridor. As he neared the end of it Arcee rounded the corner with her hand over her face.

"Hey, what's wrong, you alright?" Jazz asked as he stopped his music.

"N-No, I'm not...Me and H-Hot Rod got into a fight. I-I tried to tell him I liked him but he went on the d-defensive. H-He said he'd rather have M-Moonracer than me, like what don't I have that s-she does" Arcee explained as she wiped her face plates clean.

"Well for a first your better looking than she is." Jazz replied.

"T-Thanks, I guess he just d-doesn't like me."

"Nah I think he does, cause he's currently with Moonracer she's probably telling him lies. Let him catch her out and stand back for awhile. You should let the Mech come to you; ya know play hard to get."

"You really think that will work." Arcee asked.

"Positive, take it from a Mech who knows. Now go wipe your face clean Elita is probably looking for you." Jazz smiled.

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best." Arcee said before walking off.

"Ain't I just." Jazz grinned as he started up his music again.

Back down in the twin's quarters Sideswipe sat and stared at his brother, trying to figure out what was so different about him. There was a glow about him that Sideswipe picked up and knew it wasn't from the new tub of wax. Dropping the art supplies he was holding Sunstreaker folded his arms and glared over at his brother.

"Alright what, what do you want?" he snapped.

"There's something different about you, something I can't figure out. You got a glow about you and no it's not the wax." Sideswipe replied unfazed by his brothers mood.

"It's none of your business, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Keep your metal nose out of it." Sunstreaker growled.

"It's Starfire ain't it, she the one that's got you feeling all...Glowy." Sideswipe joked.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you; you have to get the last word in." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Ah so it is her, I knew it...You see, sometimes." Sideswipe laughed as he tapped his head.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Sunstreaker sighed.

"Yes but I'm your idiot, come on Sunny you know I don't blab about your private life. I leave that for Bluestreak to do when he finds out."

Sunstreaker glared at the red Mech he called his brother, running his hand down his face. Sideswipe got up and went over to his twin and quickly picked up the sketch book that lay on the berth. Sunstreaker growled as he turned to grab it but seeing his brother's optics light up told him it was too late so he braced himself for the worse.

"You really should tell her how you feel." Sideswipe said.

"_Is that it?_" Sunstreaker thought before grabbing his sketch book back. "I'll do nothing of the sort."

"Come on Sunny, she's gonna find out sooner or later and you can't keep pushing her away." Sideswipe suggested as he sat down beside his twin.

"I...I just can't."

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge at his brother's reply; Sunstreaker failed to notice this as he picked up a piece of charcoal and continued on with his sketch. Sideswipe watched as his brother sketched a set of wings onto the drawn femme. With a little shading he shone up the femme's body before placing in the back ground.

"If you don't tell her I will."

Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing immediately a few seconds passed before he turned to look at Sideswipe. The red Mech could see a hint of shock in his brother's optics and Sideswipe couldn't help but smile in triumph.

"Go ahead." Sunstreaker replied hoping his brother wouldn't take the bait.

"You know I think I will, she's probably bored in the medical bay and I'm bored here. So I'll go keep her company." Sideswipe said, he knew fine rightly what his brother's plan was.

Just as Sideswipe stood up and made his way to the door Sunstreaker dropped his sketch pad and pounced on him. Both of them crashed to the floor. And Sunstreaker tried to keep his brother from leaving. Sideswipe shifted as he tried to pull out of his brother's grip and found instead it only got stronger.

"FINE, I'll tell her." Sunstreaker gave in.

"Good, now let me go your kind of hurting me."" Sideswipe grinned.

Sunstreaker glared at him before he stood up and offered out his hand to his brother. Sideswipe took it and pushed himself of the floor. Dusting his red form down Sideswipe stepped aside as his brother left the room to head for the medical bay. Grinning he turned to pick up the sketch pad and gaped at what he saw. The picture before him consisted of a scene many stellar cycles ago one Sideswipe always knew would stay planted in his brother's mind.

**Flashback.**

With each brush stroke he painted a line with elegance each fading perfectly into the next one; slowly the canvas was filled with more colours than Starfire had ever seen. She watched with wide optics at the masterpiece that begun to lie out in front of her. The look of concentration on Sunstreaker's face made her wonder where he had hidden this talent. Smiling she gripped the brush in her hand and rubbed it into the paint beside her before grinning a painting a line down the side of Sunstreaker's face.

"What in pits name are you doing?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Painting."

"Give me that brush." Sunstreaker asked as he went to grab it.

"No I want to paint...LET GO."

Starfire wriggled away from him as Sunstreaker tried to grab the paint brush out of her hand; grabbing her leg he tickled her side which caused her to start laughing. Sunstreaker smirked as Starfire wriggled to try and get out of his hold, the femme spluttered as she tried to tell him to stop. Sunstreaker laughed as she kept wriggling to try and get away, while trying to escape her leg ended up catching on Sunstreaker's arm which caused him to fall on top of her as they both began laughing.

"You, are going to give me that brush now?" Sunstreaker asked slowly as he looked down at her.

"Never." Starfire grinned.

"Then it's back to torture." Sunstreaker smirked as he started to tickled her again.

"N-No s-s-top...I-I h-hate t-that...Q-Q-uit it...S-Sunny stop." Starfire laughed.

Starfire's twisted in his hold causing her forehead to press against his as her optics locked onto his, Sunstreaker's own optics stared back at her as kept his hold on her. Starfire tilted her head slightly her lips catching against his, her optics widened in shock as Sunstreaker stared down at her. Starfire went to mouth an apology until he captivated her lips with his. Starfire lay there for a second in shock as he kissed her, eventually her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

"I've been dying to do that for ages." Sunstreaker told her as they pulled apart.

"I actually didn't think you liked me." Starfire replied.

"I do...Now give me the brush." Sunstreaker asked.

Starfire shook her head as she pushed him of her Sunstreaker watched as she dipped the brush in paint and lent over the canvas. Tracing his work she lined the brush over the starry sky he had painted and placed her own mark as she placed the brush in the water pot.

"There written in the stars." Starfire grinned.

Sunstreaker shook his head as he smirked, with the brush she had joined the stars he had placed with the brush lining them up into four words. He grinned at her as she wrapped her arms around him as she placed her mouth close to his before whispering what she wrote.

"Sunny and Star forever." She whispered as she kissed his smirking mouth.

**End of flashback.**

Sideswipe set the sketch book down as he sat on his brother's berth. He ran his hands down his face plates before shaking his head. Giving his optics a quick rub Sideswipe glanced at the writing that was placed in the corner of the sketch.

"It started with a painting." He recited.

**End of chapter 23.**

**A/N**

**A cookie for who can guess what chapter the flashback came from. Yes a long chapter to make up for the crappy one last time.**


	24. It ended with a kiss

**WARNING.** This chapter is rated for mature content, you have been warned.

_Well people this is it the last chapter, thank you in advance for reading. I'll be expecting some fancy reviews. Happy reading._

_I may change the chapter title of this one, suggestions would be very nice._

**Big daddy Jazz.**

**Chapter 24**

**It ended with a kiss.**

First Lieutenant Jazz watched as Starfire jumped into Sunstreaker's waiting arms. A smile made its way onto his face plates as Sunstreaker dropped what he was holding and spun the femme around. Starfire had healed perfectly and Ratchet finally let her out, it just so happened to be around the time Sunstreaker told her how he felt. For months they had kept their relationship silent but when Bluestreak accidently walked in on a heated session of the two, it all came out into the open. But a year later the Decepticon's had now decided to start causing an up-roar. Thus aiming for the moon base, Starfire hadn't been pleased when Sunstreaker had been chose to lead the attack with his brother. But Prime had his reasons for keeping her behind and Jazz knew why. Starfire wasn't a normal femme and could do things even a few Mech's couldn't. When she managed to blow a building up with her bare hands Optimus Prime had pulled her into his office and didn't come out for nearly seventy six Mega cycles. From those days on Prime had issued she trained with him and a few scorch marks later the Autobot's became suspicious. Not long after Starfire had settled in she ditched the power blue paintjob and showed up a few days later with a pitch black one and yellow lined her wing tips.

"Are you sure she's the Allspark Optimus." Ratchet sounded behind him.

"The energy reading's I get off her are miraculous, it is the exact same." Optimus replied quietly.

"Ya know I can hear ya's right." Jazz laughed.

"You would have found out sooner or later." Ratchet mumbled.

"For now let us just keep an optic on her, the last thing we need is Megatron finding out." Optimus ordered.

"Is Megatron seriously going to go after the Allspark?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"He has already deployed a team, if he tries anything we will know by alarm." Optimus replied.

Ratchet and Jazz nodded and both turned to watch as Sideswipe joined in the hug Starfire and Sunstreaker were sharing. The three Autobot's walked of the shuttle's pad and into the base while the rest of the Autobot's joined them leaving the three on their own.

"So, where my brothers there." Starfire asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact they where, they were asking where you were." Sunstreaker replied.

"What did you say?"

"That you were destroying the Decepticon base, he fell for it too."

"Typical." Starfire laughed.

"Come one you two hurry up, I'm starving." Sideswipe urged.

"All you do is think about food, stop being so selfish." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Ah hush Mr Vanity." Sideswipe snapped back

Sideswipe ducked as Sunstreaker went hit him, sticking his tongue out Sideswipe dashed off back into the Autobot base. The loved up couple soon followed after him but instead of heading to the Cafeteria they headed back to their Quarters. As soon as they got into the darkened room, Sunstreaker locked the door and an 'oof' noise sounded when the black femme pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and covering his lip components with her own. He placed his left hand on her aft and his right on her lower back then lowered her onto the berth whilst pinning her down with his own body.

"This seems promising," Starfire purred

"Mmm, I hope so," Sunstreaker growled huskily and claimed her lips again while allowing his hands to roam around her body, dipping into seems in her armour, gaining small gasps and squeaks from her. When his hand decided to just stay on her hips playing with the cluster of wires there she found herself giving off throaty groans, as he smirked and trailed hot kisses down her chest.

She almost let out a loud yelp of pleasure as his lips pressed satisfactorily hard against her interface port making her back arch and her hands create small dents in the berth as she clenched the sides.

Her mind, swirling in bliss and pleasure didn't even register the fact he'd stopped invading her port with his tongue, or the fact he'd removed his codpiece until he kissed her lustfully. At that moment she felt her internal cooling fans kick in as the want in her lower abdomen became hard to ignore.

"Ready?" he purred in a more velvety voice that made the want turn up ten times more

"Do it before I do it myself," she replied, her optics swirling with lust and desire. What she didn't expect was him to carry on his teasing menstruations, making her gasp and groan loudly, he kissed her neck occasionally nipping and biting the soft metal, earning breathy moans from her as she moved her neck giving him better access, to which he took full advantage of and bit down causing her to buck up against him.

"Ohhh Sunnnny..." she drawled out, her mind completely lost to pleasure.

He then connected himself to her and literally thrust his presence into her causing her to scream out his name in mind swirling bliss, their hips ground together as she gripped his back, digging her 'nails' into the golden armour of her lover.

"Ooh sweet Primus!" Sunstreaker groaned letting the electric pulsations surge down their bodies creating waves of white hot pleasure that sent the two into a simultaneous overload as their cooling 

fans worked overtime to deal with the overheating. Sunstreaker allowed himself –and her- to ride on the waves of the after-shocks, which coursed throughout both their bodies. Finally Sunstreaker collapsed on top of the young femme beneath him, both panting and completely exhausted and spent. He un-clicked himself from her port causing her to muffle a small moan; then he rolled off her and lay down on his back next to her

"...Well?" he panted

"...Shut up...and kiss me fool." she growled and kissed him passionately before resting her head on his chest and falling into a blissful recharge as he kissed her helm, wrapped both arms securely around her and he too fell into slumber.

Back down in the cafeteria Sideswipe slammed down his eighth glass of the twin's special high grade and laughed at his opponent. Ironhide watched him carefully as he too sat down his eighth glass, Hound poured another two rounds for them and stood back as each of drowned it. Bluestreak poked his head over Jazz's shoulder to get a better look and laughed as Ironhide made an odd burping noise.

"Do you think this is wise them drinking like that." Bluestreak asked.

"Aye, they'll be fine don't you worry." Jazz answered as he cheered along with rest.

At the back of the cafeteria Optimus and Ratchet sat watching the commotion, the chief medical officer growled as the crowd cheered. Optimus Prime laughed at Ratchet's disgust for the game. Tilting his head he glanced to see Elita enter the room and laughed as Ironhide drunkenly mouthed off Sideswipe.

"I swear these drinking games will be the death of them I swear." Ratchet grumbled.

"Oh live a little Ratchet." Elita laughed as she joined them.

Sitting back in his chair Ratchet looked on as Ironhide suddenly fell forward onto the table, the crowd cheered as Sideswipe stood up. The red Mech shook his head until he too collapsed taking a panic stricken Red Alert with him. The crowd laughed as Red Alert failed to push the red warrior of him.

"I guess that is my cue." Ratchet said as he stood and walked over to the crowd.

"You would think he would be used to it by now." Optimus chuckled.

"But you know Ratchet he always has to put on the meaner side for show." Elita added.

The two of them laughed as Sideswipe went to deck Ratchet for interfering earning the red Mech a whack across the back of his head from Ratchets trusty wrench. Elita turned and slid herself into Primes arms, to which Optimus happily obliged too.

The next day things started of pretty well as Sideswipe on lined his optics, glancing around the room he found to his delight his brother to be there. Sunstreaker still lay in recharge and as Sideswipe went to get up and wake him a bucket of cold water poured itself on top of him.

"AHH WHAT THE FRAG." He yelled causing Sunstreaker to jump out of shock and fall onto the floor.

"What the pit." Sunstreaker moaned.

"That you red hooligan is for waking me up last night." Starfire growled as she dropped the bucket on the floor loudly.

"Jeez Star' take it easy will you." Sideswipe pleaded as the clang rang in his audio receptors.

"I'll take it easy when you stop being an idiot." Starfire snapped.

"Star' calm down the poor sparkling has a hangover." Sunstreaker laughed from the floor.

"Hey did you know the other Autobot's call us Triplets cause we're always seen together." Sideswipe informed.

"Yeah I've heard it mentioned a few time." Sunstreaker laughed.

"Primus you are both such children." Starfire laughed.

"Aww come one Star', you're a triplet now and there's no way out."Sideswipe laughed.

Before any comebacks could be exchanged the security alarm sounded throughout the base and Sideswipe immediately shut off his Audio receptors. Sunstreaker and Starfire shared a glance before darting out the room. Sideswipe shook his head and slowly followed after them. All around them Autobot's had gone into a mad dash to get to their out posts and as Sideswipe glanced out one of the windows Decepticon's could be seen on the horizon.

"Autobot's, Allspark is in danger. Proto-call is now in action this is it so get to your stations." Jazz sounded over the alarm.

Sideswipe glanced around as he gave his head one last shake and darted down the corridor. Sub spacing his rifle he darted down the corridor and outside to look for his brother. He didn't find them too far off and saw Optimus talking to them along with Bluestreak and Prowl.

"Bluestreak, Starfire take up your positions on the roof. Starfire now is your time to shine when your brothers go on the attack you are to step in. It is a diversion I know that is why I am taking Ironhide and Jazz to come with to secure it. Sunstreaker you and your brother protect the frontlines and for once will the two of you follow Prowl's orders." Optimus explained.

A choruses of 'yes sir' sounded around him and each of them took up their posts. Sunstreaker quickly grabbed Starfires arm and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her helm before letting her go; Starfire gave him a quick kiss before kicking in her thrusters and grabbing Bluestreak the two of them headed up to the roof.

"Blue' you keep me covered okay. This is it we cannot let Megatron get the Allspark." Starfire assured.

"I will do Star' I got your back."

Bluestreak quickly loaded his rifle and set up his position, Starfire smiled before activating her stealth programme and took to the skies. She circled the Autobot's below her whilst keeping her scanner's active on the Decepticon seekers. Down below Optimus gathered up his troops and headed in the direction of the Allspark.

"DECEPTICON'S ATTACK." Starscream's voice sounded.

"Where's Megatron." Sideswipe asked as he stood by his brother's side.

"Gone after the cube, Prime's took dad and Ironhide with him to secure it." Sunstreaker explained as he studied the skies. A small flash caught his optics and Sunstreaker smiled before he turned to face the oncoming Decepticon's.

"Bumblebee get back inside." Optimus ordered as he noticed the mute Mech approach.

Bumblebee shook his head and stood his ground causing Optimus to smile and look back at his troops. The Decepticon's had closed in and the Autobot's had met them and now both sides fought desperately. Optimus turned back to face Bumblebee and smiled when an Idea came to him.

"Bumblebee you are coming with us, I have an idea which may throw Megatron off." Optimus said.

The yellow Mech chirped happily and followed after Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide. Back up in the skies Starfire saw them head towards the Allspark and frowned when she saw Bumblebee go with them. A quick shot past her left wing made her snap out of her thoughts and she barrel rolled before tearing down onto the Decepticon's on the ground.

Bluestreak saw the firepower rain down from the sky and he took this as his cue to join in. Shouldering his gun the sniper aimed and shot towards ravage and Frenzy that had left Soundwave's side. One bullet caught the metallic cat in the leg and Frenzy looked around frantically trying to find where the shot came from. Rumble soon appeared and jammed his pile drivers into the ground. The building on which Bluestreak lay shook slightly as the tremors reached him. Not letting this effect him he reloaded his rifle and aimed towards Ramjet as he neared on Starfire's position.

On the Decepticon Side Skywarp laughed and Cliffjumper and Huffer tried to shoot him, with a quick warp he took the two mini-bots down. Glancing up at the skies he searched for a glimpse of powder blue. Knowing full rightly Starfire was using stealth he activated his infra red scanners and noticed she was chasing after Dirge. Transforming the black and purple jet took to the skies and soared towards teh stealth jet. Arming his ray guns he took aim and fired catching the femme in the wing. The jet shimmered slightly and her black colours shone under the glistening light.

Down below Optimus glanced up at the skies and saw Skywarp take his shot, pushing himself onward he saw up ahead the silver form of Megatron, Barricade and Blackout. Ironhide went to take fire upon the Decepticon's but Optimus held him back.

"Take up positions and take them by surprise." Optimus ordered.

Jazz and Ironhide nodded and the pair of them snuck forward towards the Decepticon's. Bumblebee went to go with them but Optimus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down to the ground. 

Above them Starscream shot past them to check up on his fellow Decepticon's before turning and heading back into the battle.

"As I hold of Megatron I want you to get to the Allspark and fire it into space, shortly after you are to go after it and protect it. No matter what do not let it fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus informed.

Bumblebee nodded and took off in a separate direction towards the Allspark. Optimus watched him go before he turned and headed after Ironhide and Jazz. The Autobot leader watched his brother in the distance carefully before turning his attention to other fight at hand. The Autobot's had pushed the Decepticon's into a retreat and Starfire was now grounded and standing her ground.

"MEGATRON." Optimus roared as Ironhide and Jazz took up their positions.

"PRIME, YOUR TOO LATE THE ALLSPARK IS MINE." Megatron roared back.

"Not if we 'ave somethin' to do with it." Ironhide growled as he activated his canons.

Optimus took off towards the retreating Megatron as Barricade and Blackout tore into Ironhide and Jazz. Megacycles passed by and the battle raged on, Autobot's tore into Decepticon's and each side lost allies. Equal to equal the enemies fought valiantly never letting exhaustion set in. In the distance Bumblebee watched as the battle raged on, he edged closer to where the Allspark lay and pressed his hands against it. The metal cube was warm beneath his hands and the yellow Mech turned and gave it his full attention. Bumblebee studied the cube before turning and watched as Optimus and Megatron tore into each other.

Thirty breem's had passed and the battle had died down for the time being a certain Black Jet flew across the skies tearing down on the Decepticons she saw in her path. Reaching her destination the jet descended onto a near-by cliff and transformed. Starfire sat watching the destruction around her, in a matter of earthen days she would be following behind the Autobot scout Bumblebee on the voyage with the Allspark. Few still knew that she was the Allspark itself, those who already knew either sought to destroy her or protect her. Smiling at the sound of twin engines coming up behind her, Starfire wiped the trail of Energon tears away as a pair of arms wrapped around her; a song she found she liked began playing in the background from Sideswipe's radio.

"You don't have to go." Sunstreaker whispered to her, as the song finished.

"Sunny I have too; it's my duty, why do you think I'm now sitting back and out of the fight."

"...Guess I can't talk you out of it."

"Looks like you can't bro." Sideswipe spoke from behind the couple.

The triplets sat silently as they watched the battle rage thin, retreats had been called on both suffering sides. The blood thirsty Megatron still raged on still seeking the Allspark that had now been shot off into the pitch black sky. Starfire watched carefully in the direction it went, readying herself for her own departure and in the steps of Bumblebee.

"There goes lil' Bee." Sunstreaker mumbled as he wrapped a free arm around his twin.

"I better head too." Starfire mumbled as she looked out at the destruction for a hint of blue.

"She'll be at the base protecting what's left of it." Sideswipe told her.

Nodding, Starfire shook all plaguing thoughts from her processor and stood straight. Sunstreaker stood back as she hovered slightly before pulling her into a tight hug, Sideswipe stood back as he watched the area around them. Starfire melted into her lovers embrace wishing she didn't have to let go, reluctantly letting go Sunstreaker kissed her. Starfire stood back as she shot up into the air and transformed, gaining height as she went. Once a hundred feet in the air her jet form took shape of a metallic boulder and shot up into the night sky. Towards the Allspark and towards a fate and a destiny even she didn't know.

Down below first Lieutenant Jazz collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as Barricade retreated away. Energon stained his hands and tired optics glanced up into the night sky. Out of the corner of the corner his optic he saw his sons standing on a cliff watching the skies. Taking in a deep breath Jazz turned as Ironhide approached him from behind.

"Primus knows when this war is going to stop." Jazz spoke.

"A'no, ya don't know what ta expec'." Ironhide replied as he powered down his canons.

"Have fun big boy." Jazz laughed.

"Ah shut yer yap Big daddy." Ironhide grumbled.

"Heh Big daddy, I like the sound of that." Jazz laughed. "Big daddy Jazz."

**End of chapter 24.**

**A/N**

**Well there it is folks, the end of Big daddy Jazz. I hope you like how the ending was as for the life of me I could not get it right. Lexi tried about six different endings but it didn't fit right. So we stuck with this one.**

**Many thanks for Flarey Phoenix for writing the steamy scene for me.**

**Thank you so much for reading this and thank you sticking by me, we finally got there in the end. Next completion is The Alltrix Legacies only a few more chapters of that left. Get stuck into it hopefully next week. Any tip or suggestions would be brilliant.**

**Again thank you so much for standing by me, all your reviews are much appreciated.**

**I love you all.**

**God Bless.**

**MC**


End file.
